Une semaine de toi 3 : vignettes et séquelles
by Lysanea
Summary: Recueil de textes issus de ma fic "une semaine de toi" consacrés cette fois-ci aux vignettes et aux séquelles. 1x2, 3x4, 5x13, l'adoption et d'autres thèmes demandés par certains il y a un moment déjà. sorry
1. Falling away

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3 : vignette n°2**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner

**Note 1** : Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, j'ouvre un nouveau recueil qui regroupera tous les écrits issus de ma fic « une semaine de toi », mais cette fois, il sera consacré aux vignettes et aux séquelles. Je sais que certaines étaient attendues et que certains se sont lassés d'attendre mais pour vous qui êtes revenus, MERCI !

**Note 2** : **cette première vignette se situe à la fin du chapitre 5 d'« Une semaine de toi** » lorsque Quatre quitte la Villa, après que Trowa lui ait avoué n'avoir jamais rien oublié de la Fête du lycée et de leur première nuit ensemble.

**Note 3** : je rappelle pour aider à la compréhension que Quatre a prêté son appartement en ville à Duo et Heero durant la semaine où il était avec Trowa à la Villa.

**Note 4** : merci à **Lana, JTFLAM et LlyNns** pour vos reviews sur le dernier os d' « une semaine de toi 2 ». J'espère que vous aimerez également ces nouveaux textes !

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Vignette 2 : falling away ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Royaume de Sank,  
>Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner<br>Juillet AC 205**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it - New York, New Yoooork ! These vagabond shoes, are longing…*_

- Oui, mon Quatquat ?

_- Bonjour, mon Duo. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

- Oh non, je n'aime décidément pas ta voix, _angel _! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Je te raconterai dès qu'on se verra. Vous êtes toujours à mon appartement, Heero et toi ?_

- Oui, on allait partir, Heero au travail et moi chez nous pour déposer nos affaires. On a tout rangé, tout est nickel !

- Vous auriez pu rester encore, Duo, j'ai d'autres appartements, tu sais bien…

- Oui mais celui-là, ça reste chez toi. C'est « chez Quatre », pas un énième bien des Raberba Winner. J'imagine qu'après cette semaine avec Trowa, tu préfères rentrer dans ton _home sweet home_…

_- C'est pas faux, _reconnaît-il avec un long soupir_._

- Hey, _angel_, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, sérieux ? T'es où ? J'entends du bruit derrière, t'es plus à la Villa ?

_- Non, je rentre en ville._

- Déjà ? Mais il vous restait au moins aujourd'hui, encore, non ?

_- Vu la tournure prise par les évènements, j'ai préféré... écourté._

- C'est pas vrai, me dis pas qu'il a encore merdé, le Trowa ?

- ...

- Angel... ?

_- Si je te dis oui, tu me promets de ne pas débarquer à la Villa pour le frapper ?_

- Tu m'en demandes trop, là ! Je suis pratiquement déjà en route ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce con ?

_- Ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, mon Dodo… Tu travailles, aujourd'hui, je suppose… ?_

- J'ai un rendez-vous en fin de matinée avec l'équipe éducative d'un mineur qui passe en jugement vendredi prochain, j'ai une audience à 14h et une confrontation juste après... Je sais jamais vraiment à quel moment ma journée se finit, ni même si j'aurais du répit dans l'après-midi, quand c'est comme ça ! On peut déjeuner ensemble, si tu veux, c'est le plus sûr que je puisse te proposer... Ca ira ? Sinon, je trouverais un moyen de reporter ou de me faire remplacer, c'est pas un souci, tu le sais ! Tu es prioritaire…

_- C'est gentil, mon Dodo, mais le déjeuner ira, ce sera parfait. On se retrouve chez moi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être en public..._

- Ok ! J'apporte le repas, tu veux manger quoi ?

_- Ce que tu veux, je ne suis même pas certain d'arriver à avaler quoi que ce soit…_

- Avec moi ça va passer tout seul, tu vas voir ! J'ai déjà ma petite idée… Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, promis.

_- J'en doute pas une seconde... Merci, mon Duo. A tout à l'heure ?_

- A tout à l'heure, _angel_, fais pas de bêtise et sois prudent sur la route…

_- Promis. Passe le bonjour à Heero._

- Il est parti, mais je suis certain qu'il te saluerait aussi, s'il était là ! Bye, mon Quatquat.

_- A plus tard, mon Duo._

Duo coupe son portable et se lève, avant de se retourner… et de sursauter.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Hee-chan ! T'es pas parti ?

- Suis-je déjà parti sans t'embrasser ? réplique-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Non, c'est vrai… reconnaît Duo tout contre ses lèvres, ses mains entourant son cou.

- T'étais tellement concentré que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais encore là.

- Désolé, c'était Quatre…

- J'ai entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu d'autre ?

- Que Trowa va certainement s'en prendre une.

- Et qu'il va sûrement aussi avoir besoin de toi, _honey._

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui aussi ? s'étonne légèrement Heero.

- Je ne sais pas s'il nous a berné ou non, y a sept ans, Hee-chan, mais ce qui est sûr, aujourd'hui, c'est que ces deux-là s'aiment vraiment, explique Duo en se détachant d'Heero. Et si quelqu'un peut sauver Quatre de l'horreur de la destinée qui l'attend, ce ne peut être que Trowa.

- C'est un peu tard, non ?

Duo secoue la tête, le regard déterminé.

- Non ! Il y a un sens à tout ça et je veux croire que c'est celui-là. Ils se sont retrouvés et si Trowa fait les choses correctement, tout peut bien se finir ! Je veux y croire, _honey_, répète-t-il fermement. Même si Trowa a encore merdé, apparemment… Et je me demande vraiment bien comment !

- Je vais l'appeler en allant au travail, j'en saurai plus.

- Tu m'appelles après, pour me dire ?

- Pourquoi tu n'attendrais pas Quatre ici, tu serais fixé ?

- Il me l'aurait demandé, s'il l'avait voulu.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi, mais s'il avait voulu dire tout de suite, il m'aurait clairement demandé de ne pas ramener nos affaires et de l'attendre, répond-il. Je crois qu'il a d'abord besoin d'être un moment seul.

- Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux, ce doit sûrement être le cas.

Duo hoche la tête, puis jette un œil à a montre.

- Je t'ai presque mis en retard avec tout ça, file, mon Hee-chan !

- Ca ira, il me reste trois minutes avant d'entrer la zone à risque du retard, c'est suffisant pour l'empêcher.

Malgré les années et l'habitude de ces réponses typiques d'Heero, Duo réagit comme il le fait toujours : il pouffe ou rit plus franchement avant de l'embrasser en lui rappelant combien il l'aime.

- Tu es prêt, tu descends avec moi ? reprend Heero.

- Oui ! Je vérifie juste un truc…

Heero prend leurs sacs, tandis que Duo s'assure que la petite pancarte « bienvenue chez toi !», adossée aux paniers gourmands qu'il a tenu à laisser à Quatre pour le remercier du prêt de son immense appart, soit bien calée.

Assuré que tout est parfaitement en ordre pour accueillir le propriétaire des lieux, sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait pas forcément le moral mais sans imaginer que ce serait à ce point, Duo rejoint Heero et referme l'appartement de Quatre.

- Même si je m'inquiète aussi un peu pour Trowa, reprend-il dans l'ascenseur, ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui en mettre une, s'il le mérite et a fait souffrir Quatre.

Heero ne répond rien et se contente d'embrasser Duo sur la tempe.

C'est sa manière de lui dire qu'il comprend et est d'accord avec lui, et c'est bien suffisant pour Duo, qui repart le cœur un peu plus léger, bien que loin d'être apaisé.

Ce qu'il ne sera que quand il aura eu le fin mot de toute cette histoire entre Quatre et Trowa…

.

.

_**Owari**_  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>Notes :**

**Falling away** : en lien avec les différents sens que peut prendre _to_ _fall away_, à savoir _**décliner**_ ou _**s'éloigner**_, ce que fait Quatre en quittant la Villa et Trowa, c'est son état d'esprit.

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier texte, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et donné envie de replonger dans l'histoire. J'ai déjà quelques vignettes d'écrites, donc je ne vous ferai pas autant attendre que pour la fin du recueil précédent, promis ! Et je reprendrai aussi l'histoire entre Wufei et Treize, bien évidemment !  
>Bonne continuation à tous et à dès que possible !<p>

LysaNea


	2. Des espoir

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3 : vignette n°3**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf la femme de Quatre, Kheila

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang

_**Note **__: Merci d'avoir lu le précédent chapitre et merci à Caro06 et Maman Bouba ! Malgré l'accueil mitigé mais compréhensible vue la très longue attente, je continuerai !_

_**Note 2**__ : cette vignette se situe __**entre l'avant dernier et le dernier chapitre d' « une semaine de toi »**_

_._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Des)espoir<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_15 Juillet 205  
>Mairie de la Province de Meru<br>Mariage de Quatre Raberba Winner et Kheïla Sura Lane _

.  
>.<p>

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Royaume de Sank, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Quatre, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

C'est autant parce qu'il ne préfère pas voir ça que parce qu'il sent Heero presser son bras que Duo se tourne vers lui.

Heero lui montre le fond de la salle et Duo a juste le temps de voir la porte se refermer sur Trowa, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.  
>Il hoche la tête, encourageant Heero d'un sourire un peu inquiet, alors que tout le monde se lève et applaudit les nouveaux mariés.<p>

Ce qui permet à Heero de s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer.

En temps normal, il ne lui aurait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour traverser la pièce et rattraper Trowa.  
>Malheureusement, la foule d'invités qui se pressent pour les félicitations d'usage constitue un sérieux obstacle et un contretemps inévitable…<p>

Aussi, lorsqu'il sort enfin de la Mairiet, c'est déjà trop tard, il ne peut que regarder la voiture de Trowa s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière.

Inquiet parce qu'il n'a pas pu parler avec lui avant le début de la cérémonie, qu'il ne sait donc rien de ce qu'ils se sont dit, Quatre et lui, et aussi par son attitude durant les échanges de vœux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, Heero n'a qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de se tourner vers sa propre voiture.

Mais il n'a pas fait un pas dans sa direction que son portable vibre : c'est un message de Trowa, lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter et de respecter le fait qu'il veuille être seul, pour le moment.

Connaissant sont meilleur ami, Heero choisit de ne pas insister : Trowa sait qu'il peut faire appel à lui à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.  
>Alors il se tiendra prêt, et ce dès à présent, pour lui répondre si besoin.<p>

A moitié rassuré, il rejoint Duo, qu'il trouve discutant avec Wufei, tout juste rentré de Chine.  
>Il rassure son amant d'une pression sur son bras et d'un regard, avant de se tourner vers Wufei.<p>

- Tu es de retour.

- _Duo_ me manquait, répond-il en utilisant volontaire « Duo » plutôt que « Maxwell ».

- Commence pas, Fei !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il serait là, _tenshi no_.

- Winner m'a fait parvenir son carton d'invitation en Chine, répond Wufei sans laisser à Duo le temps de le faire. Mais aucun de nous ne savait si j'aurais la possibilité de faire acte de présence. Finalement, cela m'a servi de prétexte pour revenir au plus tôt, Winner n'étant pas n'importe qui sur la scène mondiale.

- Toujours là à saisir la moindre opportunité.

- C'est ainsi que l'on avance, dans la vie, Yuy.

- Ca suffit, tous les deux ! intervient Duo, plus amusé qu'inquiet. Wufei, on va devoir te laisser et rejoindre Quatre, on est ses témoins… Et puis je préfère rester près de lui, on sait jamais.

- Je sens bien que notre ami n'est pas très serein, même si j'ignore sûrement beaucoup de paramètres.

- T'es bien placé pour le comprendre, je suis certain que tu faisais pas le fier, y a trois ans, en Chine…

Un éclair de tristesse et de colère mêlées traverse le regard sombre de Wufei.

- C'est du passé.

- Malheureusement, c'est le présent de Quatre… Enfin bref, c'est pas le moment pour parler de ça.

Duo préfère ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, ils sont entourés d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je le conçois, comprend Wufei. Je vous laisse retrouver notre ami, quant à moi, je vais aller saluer nos connaissances communes que je n'ai pas vues depuis fort longtemps.

- Inutile de chercher Treize, il n'est pas là, prévient Heero alors que Wufei balaie la cour de la mairie de son regard perçant.

- _Honey_ ! proteste Duo en lui faisant de gros yeux ronds.

- Toujours autant de tact, Yuy.

- Désolé, consent à s'excuser Heero, devant le regard de plus en plus sévère de Duo.

- J'ai connu pire. Bien que je ne le cherche pas spécialement, y aurait-il une raison à son absence ? Winner ne l'a peut-être pas invité, il ne me semble pas qu'ils aient été vraiment proches ?

- Tu lui expliques, _Hee-chan_, t'es mieux placé que moi pour le faire. Je commence à plus distinguer Quatre avec tous ces chacals hypocrites qui s'agglutinent autour d'eux… murmure-t-il afin qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre. Tu me rejoins après ?

- Hn.

- Désolé, Fei, je t'abandonne... On se voit plus tard !

- Je t'en prie, Maxwell. Tu peux y aller aussi, Yuy, je survivrai sans réponse immédiate à ma question.

- Ce n'est pas long à expliquer, répond Heero en suivant des yeux Duo qui se faufile jusqu'aux mariés. Treize est à l'étranger pour un de ses clients.

- Maxwell m'a dit qu'il était devenu détective privé et avait monté son agence, se souvient-il en hochant la tête.

- Hn. Trop déçu par les limites de la police, il a démissionné pour se tourner vers le privé. En tant que détective, il peut aider les personnes avec des moyens que la police n'a pas et leur donner une autre chance de résoudre leurs problèmes.

- C'est tout lui… Merci de m'avoir éclairé, Yuy. Tu sembles bien le connaître.

- Nous avons été amené à travailler ensemble à plusieurs reprises mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse nous dire amis. Collègues, assurément.

- Merci d'avoir consenti à me répondre. Je te libère, Yuy.

- Votre séparation l'a beaucoup marqué, ajoute Heero après une courte hésitation, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être proche de lui pour avoir compris à quel point. Mais il a continué d'avancer et a une excellente réputation, aujourd'hui.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et n'aies crainte, Yuy, je ne vois plus Maxwell que comme un ami, aujourd'hui. Le meilleur que j'ai, certes, mais il est cela avant tout.

- Je n'en doute pas, assure Heero avec un très léger sourire.

Mais son regard fait bien comprendre à Wufei qu'il n'a pas intérêt à le faire mentir.

Wufei hoche simplement la tête humblement et Heero s'en va rejoindre Duo, rassuré bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'être…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu cette nouvelle vignette, à dès que possible pour la prochaine !<br>Bonne continuation.  
>LysaNea<em>


	3. Occasion

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3 : vignette n°4**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos messages concernant mes précédents posts, je suis plus que contente que vous soyez au rendez-vous et que cette histoire, cet univers que j'ai crée autour de « une semaine de toi » vous intéresse encore. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop espacer mes publications mais ça va être difficile d'ici peu car je vais être opérée de la main avec une convalescence annoncée d'un mois, aussi je ne pourrai pas taper à l'ordi très souvent. Mais je prépare quand même quelques chapitres pour pouvoir avoir seulement à faire quelques corrections et ne pas vous laisser sans rien.

Merci à **Lana** pour ta review et pour continuer de lire, et aussi à **Céline**, je suis très contente que tu sois venue lire ces suites et mes autres fics aussi, d'ailleurs ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi !

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Occasion.**

**.  
><strong>

_**Tribunal de Grande Instance de Sank  
>Octobre 205<strong>_

.

.

Les affaires pour mineurs étant jugées à huis clos, c'est dans l'immense hall du Tribunal de Grande Instance que Heero attend que Duo sorte de la salle d'audience, où il préside et rend des jugements, ce matin-là.

Il n'est arrivé que depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'il arrive enfin, entouré de collègues, certains en robes et d'autres en civil.

Comme d'habitude, Heero se met dans son champ de vision mais ne s'approche pas davantage.  
>Bien qu'il ait fait des efforts ces dernières années, il continue de donner des frissons aux personnes proches de Duo, simplement par sa présence, son regard, son attitude générale…<br>Aussi, pour ne pas faire systématiquement fuir les collègues de Duo, lorsqu'il vient le voir ou le chercher au travail, il reste légèrement à l'écart, mais bien visible.

De toute façon, Duo le remarque toujours.

Et cette fois encore, il ne tarde pas à se détacher du groupe pour le rejoindre.

- J'adore ce genre de surprise ! l'accueille-t-il en l'embrassant. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non. Tu as le temps de déjeuner avec moi ?

- Oui, j'ai presque deux heures devant moi ! J'avais prévu de t'appeler pour savoir si t'étais dispo, ça tombe bien !

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- Tout à fait ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller me changer et on peut y aller.

- Je ne bouge pas.

- Je fais vite, promet-il en picorant ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser, avant de partir en faisant voler sa toge.

Effectivement, Duo ne tarde pas à revenir, malgré deux personnes qui l'interpellent et auprès desquelles il s'excuse poliment de ne pouvoir accorder de temps dans l'immédiat.

Mais à qui il promet de les rappeler dès son retour en début d'après-midi.

C'est justement pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés qu'ils prennent la voiture et s'éloignent sensiblement du Tribunal et du quartier d'affaires, leur seule chance de déjeuner en paix.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvent attablés avec leur bento express, dans le fast-food asiatique préféré d'Heero.  
>Duo l'adore aussi, même si ce n'est pas son « number one » car pour lui, un fast food rime forcément avec hamburger, et pas au tofu ni au steak de soja…<p>

- Maintenant qu'on est assis et prêts à manger, tu vas pouvoir enfin me répondre, _honey _: ton entretien s'est bien passé, oui ou non ?

- Hn.

- Tu as la réponse quand ?

- Je l'ai déjà.

- Et tu me fais encore mariner ! proteste Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi, Hee-chan, vite ! C'est bon, hein ?

- Hn.

- Yatta ! Désolé, s'excuse-t-il auprès des personnes les entourant, avec ce sourire qui le fait être immédiatement pardonné, quoi qu'il fasse. Je le savais, mon Heero, c'était pas possible autrement ! reprend-il en serrant sa main un court instant par-dessus la table.

Il l'aurait bien carrément embrassé, mais il se doit d'avoir une attitude décente et Heero le comprend et l'en remercie, même.

- Ta confiance en moi n'est pas toujours objective, _tenshi_, mais elle me fait du bien.

- Franchement, _honey_, je vois pas ce qui aurait pu leur faire refuser ta candidature à un poste plus élevé ! On croise tous les dix pas une affiche en lien avec un des projets que tu as mené ou aidé à se concrétiser. Il est temps que tu aies le statut correspondant à tes compétences et ce que tu fais vraiment... Tu sais que tu pourrais être embauché dans n'importe quelle autre entreprise, en plus, et tes boss le savent aussi !

- Mais c'est avec eux que je veux continuer de travailler.

- _Avec_ eux et non plus simplement _pour_ eux. Je sais et eux aussi le savent. S'ils sont cools, ils considèreront que c'est une chance et ne s'en serviront pas contre toi. Je pense que ce sont des gens bien, sinon tu n'y resterais pas. Même si c'est aussi pour honorer la mémoire de Dad…

- Hn.

- Il serait fier de nous, aujourd'hui, assure Duo avec un petit sourire triste, en reposant ses baguettes.

- Il y a de quoi, Duo-kun.

- C'est vrai... Il me manque encore tellement… Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé fêter avec lui !

- Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours avec nous, d'une certaine manière, le réconforte Heero en prenant sa main. Même si sa présence physique nous manque à tous les deux.

- Oui, son esprit veille sur nous depuis plus de six ans. Et il sera là aussi, ce soir, quand on fêtera ton nouveau poste !

- Hn.

- Ce soir, juste nous deux et Daïski, et la semaine prochaine, en même temps que ton anniversaire. Et ne commence pas à protester !

- J'ai rien dit.

- Ton sourcil droit à parler pour toi, _honey._

- Vilain sourcil.

Duo rit, ce qui soulage Heero, qui n'aime pas la tristesse qui persiste dans le regard de Duo lorsqu'on évoque feu David Maxwell.

Une tristesse naturelle, qu'il éprouve aussi, mais qui assombrit Duo, ce qu'il ne supporte que difficilement.

- Ca a été, tes audiences de ce matin ? reprend Heero après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, durant lequel ils ont continué à manger.

- Plutôt, oui, pour une fois ! Je crois que ça se calme un peu, ces temps-ci, les affaires sont moins graves. Tu sais que j'ai eu à juger un cas dont la victime était représentée par Wufei ?

- Il s'occupe des mineurs, maintenant ? s'étonne-t-il sérieusement.

- Il est commis d'office, il ne peut pas refuser de s'occuper d'un client, même mineur. Il n'a jamais aimé ça, il me demande encore aujourd'hui comment je peux autant me passionner pour cette branche du droit !

- Il voulait être juge aussi, pas avocat, non ?

- Oui, il veut être juge de l'application des peines et il a repris la formation à l'Ecole pour ça. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, en attendant, il doit remettre le pied à l'étrier, donc il ne fait pas le difficile. Il a le Certificat d'Aptitude à la Profession d'Avocat, il peut exercer en tant que tel, tout en terminant sa formation de juge. Ca lui permet de se faire connaître et reconnaître _de_ et _par_ la profession.

- J'aimerais bien le voir un jour en plein travail.

- Je lui demanderai de me prévenir quand il sera sur une affaire avec un procès ouvert au public, comme ça tu pourras y assister.

- Il risque d'apprécier…

- Tu pourrais être surpris, tu sais… Il adore ça, argumenter, se battre… Le plaidoyer est sa partie préférée. Il l'aborde comme un combat et il donne tout ce qu'il a. Même quand l'affaire ne l'intéresse pas, à partir du moment où il en a la charge, il va jusqu'au bout. C'est un grand orateur.

- Un beau parleur, oui.

- Ah, mon Hee-chan passe en mode jaloux… se moque tendrement Duo.

- Chacun son métier. Mais je n'aime pas trop cette admiration qui perce dans ta voix quand tu parles de lui.

- J'admire sa force de caractère et le travail qu'il a accompli, ces derniers mois, pour se faire sa place dans ce monde de requins. C'est tout.

- Tu lui as servi d'exemple et de modèle, il y a cinq ans, en surmontant tes épreuves si brillamment.

Duo secoue la tête.

- Pas vraiment, _honey_. Quand j'ai eu le cœur brisé, je suis devenu une vraie carpette… Wufei a le cœur en miettes depuis trois ans, mais il tient le coup. Il a tout à refaire ici, et il y arrive avec sa propre force.

- Avec ton soutien et ton amitié, ce qui n'est pas rien.

- Je le reconnais. Et je te remercie encore de me permettre d'être aussi présent pour lui.

- Je sais que ça te fait du bien, _tenshi_. D'une certaine manière, ça compense le départ de Quatre.

Duo soupire longuement à l'évocation de son petit ange dont il ressent cruellement l'absence.

- Il me manque vraiment, ce chacal ! Ca fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir dans les parages…

- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles hier soir, comment il va ?

- Il va bien, vu la situation. Patiemment, il met tout en place pour le cas où Trowa serait au rendez-vous, en juillet prochain. Il le sera, hein, Hee-chan ?

- C'est difficile pour lui de ne voir Quatre qu'à travers un écran de télé. Mais il tient le coup et il sera au rendez-vous.

- J'espère que ça va enfin s'arranger pour eux. C'est long, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et Dieu ! qu'ils ont attendu, tous les deux ! Même si c'est en grande partie la faute à Trowa… Mais pas seulement, me regarde pas comme ça, _honey_ !

- C'est entre leurs mains, à présent, Duo-kun. Nous devons être patients, nous aussi.

- Je sais… grimace-t-il.

- T'occuper de Wufei te permet de ne plus trop te soucier de Quatre, c'est pour ça aussi que d'une certaine manière, je suis… content qu'il soit rentré. Et t'as pas intérêt à lui répéter ça.

Duo lui adresse un énorme sourire.

- Je dirai rien, mais je retiens !

Heero préfère changer de sujet plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce qu'il a laissé échapper, bien que volontairement.

- Pour en revenir à cette affaire de ce matin, Il n'y a pas de conflit d'intérêt du fait que vous soyez amis, Wufei et toi ?

- Non, pas dans ce cas précis. Personne ne peut remettre en cause mon objectivité dans cette affaire.

- Qui a gagné ?

- J'ai renvoyé le cas en audience de cabinet, il me manque des éléments pour arrêter un jugement définitif. Réponse dans un mois !

- Wufei est satisfait ?

- J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui en parler, mais je pense que ça l'arrange aussi !

- En y réfléchissant, je ne l'ai pas croisé en arrivant au Tribunal.

- C'était une de mes dernière affaires, pourtant, tu l'as sûrement manqué de peu.

Heero attend que Duo, qui s'est levé pour aller leur chercher du thé dans le distributeur mis à disposition des clients, revienne s'asseoir pour reprendre la conversation.

- Merci. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, _tenshi._

- Pourquoi ?

- On a pris ta voiture donc tu ne sais pas que je n'ai pas la mienne.

- Ah bon ? T'es venu en transport ou en moto ?

Heero secoue la tête.

- Treize m'a déposé.

- Treize ?

- Hn.

- C'est un hasard ou tu devais le voir ?

- Ce n'était pas prévu, il m'a appelé dans la matinée.

- Il voulait quoi, si c'est pas top secret défense ?

- Il avait simplement besoin d'une mise à jour du programme que je lui ai créé pour la surveillance de des cibles de ses clients, répond Heero avec ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour Duo.

Et que seul Duo et ses remarques peuvent provoquer.

- Ok… Et donc il t'a déposé au Tribunal… Attends, réalise-t-il soudain, ça veut dire que Wufei et Treize auraient pu se croiser ? Enfin ?

- Hn.

- C'est pas vrai ! se désole Duo. Ca fait trois mois que Wufei est rentré de Chine, un peu moins que Treize a terminé sa filature à l'étranger, et ils ne se sont pas vus une seule fois depuis, alors qu'ils vivent et travaillent dans la même ville et qu'ils sont nos amis !

- Il n'y a pas réellement eu d'occasion, Duo-kun. Même si apparemment, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas passé loin.

- Eh bien moi, je dis qu'il est temps d'en créer une vraie, d'occasion ! Treize t'a parlé de Wufei ou non ?

- Plus depuis qu'il m'a demandé si Wufei travaillait avec toi, le mois dernier, répond Heero en reposant sa tasse brûlante.

- Tu crois qu'il pense encore à lui ?

- Treize est très discret sur sa vie privée. Mais j'ai surpris son regard vers le Tribunal, quand il m'a déposé. Il a sûrement fait le lien.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'en savoir plus, _honey _? Parce que moi, je suis sûr que Wufei l'aime encore. Mais je voudrais pas les mettre l'un devant l'autre si c'est un risque qu'ils souffrent encore plus…

- Je vais voir avec Treize.

- Discrètement, Hee-chan, ok ? Va pas lui poser la question directement, d'accord ?

- Je suis la discrétion incarnée.

Duo manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

- Tu peux l'être, je n'en doute pas, mais tu ne l'es pas de toi-même, Hee-chan. Des fois, aussi, tu manques tellement de tact qu'on se demande si tu ne fais pas exprès !

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter… grommelle Heero en réponse.

- Mais je t'aime pour ça aussi, _honey_…

- Pour mon manque de tact ?

- Ca nous a rendu service, des fois ! Mais bon, pour Wufei et Treize, je préfèrerai que tu en aies, quand même… T'as prévu de le revoir bientôt ?

- Il doit me confirmer que tout fonctionne dès demain.

- Bien, alors essaie de savoir et si tu penses qu'ils peuvent se revoir sans trop de dégâts, invite-le à la soirée pour ton anniversaire, la semaine prochaine, disons.

- Mission acceptée.

Duo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, toi !

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo-kun, répond-il en se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table.

- On y va ? propose Duo après un rapide baiser. Ca me laissera le temps de te ramener où tu veux, pour te remercier de m'avoir fait la surprise de venir et pour te féliciter pour ton poste.

- C'est une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec moi ?

- Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une excuse ? proteste-t-il.

- Jamais. Et ça n'arrivera jamais, _tenshi no_.

Duo se lève avec un grand sourire, et ils quittent la petite cantine après avoir salué les employés, qui les connaissent et les apprécient beaucoup.

Et ce n'est guère très difficile d'aimer le couple qu'ils forment, ils sont si attendrissant, même aux yeux de ceux que l'a simple idée de deux hommes ensembles fait encore grimacer…

.

.

_A suivre_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu et à dès que possible pour la suite !<em>

_LysaNea_


	4. Tuteurs

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3 : vignette n°5**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell

_**Notes **_: bonjour à tous ! merci d'être encore là pour ce nouvel os. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, ma convalescence suite à mon opération de ma main droite a été plus longue que prévue. Voici donc une petite scène de la vie d'Heero et Duo pour vous faire patienter, en attendant que je reprenne le fil de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tuteurs**

_**.**_

**_Sank City_**  
><strong><em>Septembre AC 205<em>**

.

- Dis, Hee-chan, tu te souviens de notre affreux prof de physique au lycée, le Doc J. ?

- Hn.

- Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais avant le lycée.

- Odin devait parfois faire appel à lui.

- Je me disais que ça pouvait bien impliquer Odin, mais j'étais pas sûr du tout.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ? Et comment l'as-tu appris ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'on était on train de numériser toutes les archives du Tribunal qui ne l'ont pas encore été. Un des employés en charge du secteur nord a trouvé un dossier avec le nom de Dad et il me l'a apporté, comme on se connaît bien.

- Et ce dossier avait un rapport avec moi ou Doc. J. ?

Duo hoche la tête.

- Apparemment, à la mort d'Odin, Doc J. a essayé de récupérer ta garde. Il voulait te retirer à l'Eglise, donc à Dad, et devenir ton tuteur. Je te dis pas, quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai cru halluciner : Je me suis même dit qu'on avait dû mélanger deux affaires dans un même dossier ! J'ai relu les rapports et les minutes du procès trois fois !

- Tu ne savais pas que Doc J. était lié à mon passé avec Odin, ça a dû te faire un choc.

- Carrément ! Dad ne m'en a pas parlé non plus, pas une fois. Et à toi ?

- Non plus.

- Il ne voulait sûrement pas nous inquiéter…

- Certainement.

- Ca n'a pas dû le rassurer de savoir qu'on avait cours avec lui. En plus, je me plaignais souvent qu'il faisait tout pour t'accaparer et pour nous séparer. Mais quand même, il avait l'occasion de nous en parler quand on était au lycée, on était plus grand…

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Plus grand ou non, David nous a toujours protégé et si ça devait passer par taire certaines choses, je ne suis pas étonné qu'il l'ait fait.

- Tu as raison, en y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas si étonné non plus. Par contre, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, toi…

- Que Doc J. ait voulu ma garde ?

- Oui ! C'est pas rien, quand même… D'après les éléments du dossier, il a vraiment mis toutes les chances de son côté ! Mais il n'en avait aucune contre Dad, forcément.

- Hn.

- Tu as une idée de pourquoi il te voulait à ce point ? reprend Duo après quelques instants de marche silencieuse.

- Il était fasciné par mes capacités. Plusieurs fois, il a tenté de me retirer à Odin. Mais rien ne le faisait plier.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, répond Heero comme si Duo pouvait s'attendre à une autre réponse de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un petit prof de physique pouvait bien vouloir à un gamin si jeune, même avec tes capacités ?

- Doc J. n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, Duo-kun. C'est un scientifique qui élabore beaucoup de programmes souvent très dangereux.

- Des programmes ?

- Principalement des modifications génétiques. Il en a testé quelques unes sur moi.

Duo s'arrête brusquement de marcher, une boule se logeant au creux de son estomac.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? articule-t-il presque difficilement.

- Si, confirme Heero en revenant vers lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai développé des capacités plus rapidement que les autres garçons de mon âge. Mais il n'a pas suffisamment fait de modifications pour que j'en garde des séquelles, le rassure-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue un court instant.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était important, _tenshi no_. Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il alors qu'ils reprennent la route vers le bar où ils doivent retrouver Trowa.

- Non, _honey_, parce que je sais que tu as voulu laisser tout ça derrière toi, répond Duo après un petit silence, tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Tu n'as quasiment plus jamais reparlé d'Odin après sa disparition, ni de toute cette période, et je l'ai toujours respecté. Je sais que tu ne me cacherais jamais quelque chose volontairement... Mais je sais pas, ça me fait drôle d'apprendre tout ça comme ça, maintenant…

- Je ne suis pas différent de celui que tu connaissais avant d'apprendre cette partie-là de mon passé, Duo.

- Non, c'est sûr. J'ai toujours pensé que ce que tu savais faire de plus que nous, ta force, tout ça, c'était dû à ton entraînement et à ta vie avec Odin.

- En très grande partie, oui. Pas uniquement. Ca ne change rien de le savoir.

Duo lève son visage vers lui et sourit enfin.

- Tu as raison, tout ça n'est pas très important. Dad a gagné contre Doc J., c'est la seule chose qui compte.

- Hn.

- Mais en considérant les choses avec un point de vue plus général, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose que Doc. J enseigne dans un lycée… s'il travaille encore aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis occupé de ça, il y a quelques années.

Duo s'arrête de nouveau, les mains sur les hanches.

- Y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir, _honey _? Parce qu'après tout, y aura peut-être plus d'autres occasions d'évoquer tout ça…

- Non, le passé est définitivement classé. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, Duo-kun.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, oublions l'affreux Doc J… Et je connais un très bon moyen pour ça !

Il comble l'écart les séparant et embrasse longuement Heero.

Enfin, aussi longuement que les clients du bar le leur permettent, car ils sont en plein milieu du passage menant à l'entrée.

Aussi ne tardent-ils pas à entrer à leur tour rejoindre Trowa, qui les accueille avec un de ses légers sourires, si rares depuis le mariage de Quatre...

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu et à dès que possible pour les suivants !<br>Bonne continuation à vous._  
><em>Lysanea<em>

_.  
><em>


	5. Parce que c'est toi

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Sally Pô.

_**Note**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir lu mon post précédent et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions ! Pour aujourd'hui, un os un peu long où on retrouve Heero et Duo et où on reprend la trame de l'histoire. Nous sommes toujours dans l'année qui sépare les 2 derniers chapitres de la fic originale « une semaine de toi » alors que Quatre est en Arabie, que Wufei a divorcé et est rentré à Sank et qu'Heero et Duo continuent leur petit bonhomme de chemin… Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette tranche de vie vous plaira !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parce que c'est toi**

_._

_.  
><em>

_Sank  
>Restaurant le Lotus bleu<br>Novembre 205_

.

Aussitôt entré dans le restaurant, Heero ôte son manteau détrempé par la forte averse qui l'a cueilli, alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être trop mouillé, lui, mais ça reste désagréable d'avoir un tel poids d'eau sur le dos.

Sally arrive immédiatement pour l'en débarrasser.

- Bonsoir, Heero ! Oh ! tu as les joues toutes froides !

- Il fait 7 degrés, dehors.

- Et il pleut, merci Monsieur Météo ! le taquine-t-elle gentiment. Duo est arrivé, il t'attend à votre table habituelle, reprend-elle rapidement, car il y a du monde ce soir-là. Je vous apporte un apéritif tout de suite.

- Merci.

Sans plus attendre, Heero traverse la grande salle pour rejoindre Duo, qui le regarde s'avancer avec un grand sourire.

Ca a le don de le réchauffer immédiatement, même s'il n'en a pas réellement besoin : le froid ne l'atteint pas.

- Tu as les lèvres toutes froides, _honey _! remarque quand même Duo, alors qu'Heero se redresse après un baiser rapide. Et t'es mouillé…

- Je me suis garé loin et il pleut.

- Le bulletin météo n'est pas fini ? demande Sally en déposant deux cocktails maison devant eux.

Sa question clairement moqueuse lui vaut un regard noir d'Heero… et un autre interrogateur de Duo.

- Merci, Sally... C'est quoi cette histoire de météo ?

- J'embête un peu Heero, c'est tout, fais pas attention !

- Et tu as l'air particulièrement en forme, remarque celui-ci.

- Hey ! va pas me le rendre grognon dès l'apéro, c'est une soirée importante ! proteste Duo.

- Désolée, Duo ! De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps de le taquiner davantage, vous n'êtes pas les seuls clients dont j'ai à m'occuper !

- Oui, c'est dingue, on est mardi et c'est aussi rempli qu'un vendredi ou un samedi ! confirme Duo en embrassant la salle du regard.

Il en profite tant qu'il peut encore le faire, car Sally est en train de placer les paravents aux somptueux paysages autour de leur table, pour leur offrir un peu d'intimité autant qu'une invitation au voyage.

- Ce qui est une très bonne chose pour nous, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! est en train de lui répondre la jeune femme. Et puis ça rassure mon père de voir que tout continue de bien tourner, malgré son départ…

- Il ne reviendra plus, c'est définitif ?

Sally secoue la tête, le regard voilé de tristesse.

- Il est malheureusement bien trop malade pour ça ! Ses médecins pensaient déjà qu'il ne passerait pas Noël, l'an dernier, et cette année a été très éprouvante et douloureuse. Nous avons à peine pu le soulager en ayant recours à toutes les formes de médecine connues ...

- Je suis désolé, Sally, murmure Duo, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et le souvenir douloureux de sa propre perte.

- Ce qu'elle comprend tout à fait, aussi pose-t-elle une main sur l'épaule de Duo avec un sourire rassurant.

- Nous sommes préparés, tu sais, nous avons eu cette chance d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui dire au revoir. Ca change les choses, même si ça n'atténuera sûrement pas notre peine, le moment venu. Mais au moins, il partira sereinement.

- Et fier de toi.

- Je fais tout pour !

- Tu vas continuer de travailler ici, alors, c'en est fini de l'infirmerie du lycée ?

- Pour l'instant, ma mère passe beaucoup de temps auprès de mon père, alors Noin et moi, on jongle entre le restaurant et le lycée de Sank, pour moi, et le lycée militaire où elle enseigne, depuis deux ans. Heureusement, nous sommes bien entourées, beaucoup de gens nous aide. Et Jin Sun est un excellent chef, autant qu'il a été un excellent second et apprenti de mon père. Le restaurant est entre de bonnes mains !

- On a pas énormément de disponibilités, mais n'hésitez pas à nous demander si besoin, on fera le maximum, hein, _honey _?

- Hn.

- Nous le savons, merci à vous deux. Continuez de venir manger ici de temps en temps, c'est déjà un soutien non négligeable !

- Si on peut en plus joindre l'utile à l'agréable, on va pas se priver !

- En parlant de choses agréables, j'adore discuter avec vous et j'aurais aimé le faire encore, mais il va falloir que j'y retourne ! J'espère ne pas avoir plombé l'ambiance en évoquant mon père…

- Du tout, t'inquiète pas ! la rassure Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Tant mieux ! Je vous laisse faire votre choix, vous me faites signe dès que c'est bon !

- Merci beaucoup, Sally.

- Mais de rien ! Noin s'occupe de l'étage, je vais lui dire de passer vous voir dès que possible.

- Avec plaisir !

- Ca va ? demande Heero, une fois Sally repartie s'occuper d'autres clients.

- Oui !

_- Duo-kun_…

- Je t'assure que ça va ! Ca reste douloureux de repenser à cette période et cette épreuve, mais je suis en paix avec ce sentiment, comme tu le sais... Oublions tout ça, ok ?

- Si tu m'assures que ça va…

- Mais oui ! Je te jure, Hee-chan, tout est ok, ajoute-t-il en pressant un court instant sa main dans la sienne.

Ne décelant plus de tristesse dans son regard, Heero accepte de le croire.

- Bien. Que fête-t-on, alors ?

- Euh… rien ! Pourquoi ? répond Duo en ouvrant la carte.

- Tu as dit à Sally que cette soirée était importante.

- Oui, comme toutes les soirées qu'on passe hors de la maison… Oh ! De la julienne de méduse ! Je vais pouvoir me venger de celle qui m'a piqué l'été dernier !

- C'est moi qu'elle a piqué…

- Toi, moi, c'est pareil… Vengeance !

- … et on dîne au Lotus bleu pour célébrer quelque chose, généralement, poursuit Heero, imperturbable.

- Pas seulement !

- Le plus souvent.

Duo soupire : il ne l'aura pas comme ça, il le sait bien.

- Ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné ! Mais on peut commander, avant ?

- On ne célèbre donc pas quelque chose.

- Ca dépend, mais je préfèrerai attendre le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Tu veux bien ?

- Hn.

- Merci, _honey._

- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Non, du tout !

- Bien. J'attendrai, alors. Tu as choisi ?

- Peut-être … Tu serais partant pour une fondue ?

- Ca fait longtemps.

- Oui, la dernière fois c'était en début d'année, pour…

- … la Saint-Valentin, complète Heero avec un petit sourire.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- J'ai déjà reconnu que tu avais gagné, 'ro, pas besoin d'insister ! N'empêche qu'on est revenu depuis, et sans raisons particulières ! ajoute-t-il en refermant la carte du restaurant.

- Je sais, _tenshi no_.

Les sourcils et le front de Duo se détendent instantanément.  
>Il fond toujours quand Heero l'appelle de cette façon, avec ce ton de voix particulièrement tendre.<p>

- Merci, _honey_. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Il a bien compris qu'Heero a fait tout ça pour le détendre, car il n'a pas manqué de le sentir un peu nerveux.  
>Plutôt que d'insister pour savoir de quoi Duo veut lui parler, il l'aide au contraire à se calmer et dissiper son angoisse pour qu'il puisse le faire lorsqu'il l'aura décidé, en toute sérénité.<p>

- Je t'aime, répond Heero alors que Duo prend sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres, très rapidement.

Ils échangent un long regard et un tendre sourire, avant que l'estomac de Duo ne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour la fondue, mon Hee-chan ?

- Tu renonces à ta vendetta contre les méduses ?

- Je vais demander à Sally qu'elle le mette comme ingrédient de la fondue !

- Dans ce cas, ça me va, accepte-t-il en faisant signe à Sally pour qu'elle vienne prendre leur commande.

Ils trinquent ensuite et sirotent leurs apéritifs tranquillement, en attendant qu'on les serve.

Deux soupes de raviolis et une fondue chinoise plus tard, après avoir parlé de leur journée ou de tout et de rien, Duo décide qu'il est temps pour lui d'en venir au sujet principal.

Bien qu'il ait passé une excellente soirée – et elle n'est pas finie, d'ailleurs – il n'a pas oublié pourquoi il tenait à ce qu'Heero et lui sortent, ce soir.

Aussi, après avoir avalé sa dernière cuillère de tiramisu mangue, noix de coco et fleur de lotus, le dessert phare du Lotus bleu, il prend une grande inspiration et plante son regard dans celui d'Heero.

Celui-ci termine justement sa salade de fruits à l'aloe vera – autre dessert très réputé du restaurant – et sans quitter Duo des yeux, il repose sa fourchette en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, _honey_.

- Je t'écoute.

Il hésite entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude, car jamais Duo n'a autant eu l'air de devoir y aller avec des pincettes pour lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

Duo plonge sa main dans sa poche et en sort un écrin qu'il pose sur la table, entre leurs deux verres de vin quasiment vides.

Le silence s'installe, alors qu'Heero fait aller son regard de celui de Duo à l'écrin en question.

- C'est ce que je crois ? finit-il par demander.

- Ouvre-le.

_- Duo-kun_…

- Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît…

Heero s'exécute et découvre que l'écrin contient bien une très belle chevalière.

Duo se mord la lèvre, pas très rassuré de constater que le visage d'Heero s'est fermé, mais il est résolu à aller au bout, alors il se lance, tout en lui prenant la main.

- Sur son lit d'hôpital, Dad nous a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas adopté officiellement pour que je sois le seul à te donner le nom des Maxwell. Aussi, Heero Yuy, je te le demande ce soir : acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de porter mon nom, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et au-delà ? Je peux mettre un genou à terre, si…

- Abstiens-toi ! le coupe-t-il un peu durement. Excuse-moi, se reprend-il en serrant sa main plus fort.

- Ce… n'est rien, répond Duo, la gorge nouée et sans parvenir à masquer sa peine.

_- Duo-kun_, on est déjà marié… Je ne comprends pas.

- Dad nous a marié, mais il n'y a rien eu d'officiel, _Hee-chan_. Aucune cérémonie, pas de signatures ni de documents officiels…

- On en a pas besoin.

- Si, _honey_, réplique-t-il fermement.

Ils s'affrontent un court instant du regard, puis Heero soupire.

- Par « documents officiels », tu fais référence au livret de famille.

- Essentiellement, oui.

- Tu veux m'épouser pour cette raison, uniquement.

- Tu sais bien que non ! Pour moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, de tout mon être, le mariage qu'a célébré Dad est le plus significatif de tous... Tu l'as dit, nous sommes déjà mariés, je nous considère époux à tous points de vue. Mais pour adopter…

- Non.

Ce simple mot, prononcé sans élever la voix, mais avec une détermination et une froideur sans égales, claque brutalement entre eux, faisant se détacher leurs mains comme si elles avaient été frappées.

Duo se mord la lèvre et déglutit avec difficulté, mais poursuit quand même.

- Le temps de préparer le mariage, tu pourrais te faire définitivement à l'idée… Tu imagines bien que je ne peux me marier sans Quatre et il ne reviendra pas avant juillet prochain, ce qui laisse une marge d'une dizaine de mois.

- C'est encore trop tôt.

- Ca fait plus de deux ans, depuis la première fois qu'on a évoqué le sujet, insiste-t-il. J'ai été patient et compréhensif, mais le temps passe…

- On est encore jeune.

- On est aussi plus que prêts à accueillir ensemble un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas que je refuse, _Duo-kun_.

- Je sais bien, le rassure-t-il en reprenant sa main. Je t'ai vu avec les enfants, je suis sûr que l'envie d'être père est là, pas si loin. Et je n'insisterais pas si tu ne le voulais vraiment pas.

- Je pourrais le vouloir, mais…

- Tu ne veux pas me partager, j'ai bien compris.

- Je te veux rien qu'à moi.

Duo se mord les lèvres une nouvelle fois, plus qu'ému par cette impression d'avoir un enfant face à lui. Capricieux non parce qu'il a été gâté toute sa vie, mais au contraire, parce qu'il a trouvé, enfin, quelqu'un à aimer et protéger, qui l'aime et le protège en retour, et qu'il reste terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit enlevé.

Les épreuves qu'ils ont traversé lui ont beau fait comprendre que le lien qui l'unit à Duo est indestructible, bien qu'ils ne soient pas à l'abri d'une séparation, le petit garçon qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être refuse de prendre le risque.

A travers cette dernière réplique, « je te veux rien qu'à moi », c'est bien la voix de cet enfant qui se fait entendre.

Et c'est à lui autant qu'à son Heero adulte que Duo répond.

- Je resterai à toi, je resterai avec toi, je t'en fais le serment, _Hee-chan_... Et si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui me délaisseras !

- Ca m'étonnerait, grommelle Heero.

- Moi aussi, en fait ! Mais je pense qu'on s'aimera encore plus à travers cet enfant.

- Je ne serai plus le seul et unique.

- Oh ! que si, mon Heero. Cette place que tu occupes dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, personne d'autre ne pourra jamais y prétendre, je t'en fais le serment ! Tu me crois, au moins ?

- Hn.

- Mais tu vois, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aimer les enfants que nous pourrions avoir et ils auront leur propre coin bien au chaud dans mon cœur. Ce qui n'affaiblira en rien l'intensité de mes sentiments pour toi. Au contraire, je ne pourrais que t'aimer davantage de m'avoir permis de fonder une famille. Et tu le ressentiras aussi, tu verras. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier...

- Non, proteste Heero, mais avec plus de douceur, à présent. On ne peut pas tester, _Duo-kun_. Si ça ne marche pas, nous serons tous malheureux, surtout l'enfant.

- Justement, cela pourrait t'inciter à…

- Non. C'est trop de risques, encore.

- Je comprends, assure Duo sans parvenir à masquer totalement sa déception. En tout cas, ce que je retiens, c'est que tu te soucies de l'enfant, et ça me confirme que tu seras un père génial. Et que tu aimeras l'être.

- Fais-tu réellement la différence entre ce que tu souhaites et ce que tu penses décerner chez moi ?

- Oui, car je te connais, Heero Yuy Lowe. Y a-t-il en ce monde une seule personne qui te connaisse aussi bien que moi ?

- Non, répond-il sans hésiter en posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Mais tu espères tellement, _Duo-kun_.

- Ca ne fausse pas mon jugement, je te jure, mon _Hee-chan_. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors crois-moi, je fais bien la différence. Ok ?

- Hn.

- Tu me promets de réfléchir à tout ça quand même ? reprend Duo après un court silence où il a simplement savouré la caresse de la main d'Heero sur sa joue.

- Hn.

- Je suppose que je peux considérer ça comme une petite victoire… murmure-t-il en se dégageant pour reprendre l'écrin.

Il préfère le refermer et le ranger, plutôt que de le laisser entre eux de cette façon, alors qu'il semble le narguer. Mais la main d'Heero se pose directement sur la sienne, l'empêchant de le faire.

_- Honey… ?_

- Que fais-tu ?

- Euh… je le range… Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça, même si on est assez bien dissimulé du reste de la salle…

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu.

- Si… Hee-chan, tu me fais quoi, là ? l'interroge-t-il, pas très sûr de tout comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas à mettre un genou à terre, mais tu peux me _passer la bague au doigt_, explique Heero en avançant sa main gauche sur la table.

- Mais…

- Tu l'as dit, nous avons besoin de ces documents. Quel que soit le temps que ça me prendra pour me faire à l'idée de te partager, on sera au moins prêts administrativement.

_- Honey…_

- Une précision, encore : je veux bien passer devant le maire, _tenshi no_. Mais concernant le mariage religieux, tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il a déjà eu lieu, il y a six ans.

- Tout à fait, articule difficilement Duo, ému comme jamais. Merci, mon _Hee-chan_… Je t'aime tellement !

- Alors qu'attends-tu, réplique-t-il en lui présentant sa main plus franchement, tout en libérant la sienne pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à la chevalière. Et arrête de te triturer la lèvre, tu vas te blesser sérieusement.

- Oui, mon Heero…

Maîtrisant le léger tremblement de sa main, Duo prend la chevalière et la glisse au majeur d'Heero .

Les quelques personnes attablées près d'eux ainsi que Sally, revenue débarrasser, applaudissent vivement, mais les deux amoureux ne leur prennent plus attention, occupés qu'ils sont à s'embrasser.

Ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient l'objet de plusieurs regards furtifs, jetés entre les paravents, depuis plusieurs minutes… depuis que l'écrin est apparu sur la table, en fait !

Ils se reprennent tout de même et s'écartent sur un dernier petit baiser.

Duo regarde alors autour d'eux et sourit, les joues rouges et les yeux tellement brillants que même si le courant sautait, il pourrait continuer d'éclairer tout le restaurant sans que personne ne s'aperçoive du changement…

Sally comble l'écart la séparant encore d'eux pour venir les serrer dans ses bras, émue et ravie pour eux. Elle les a rencontrés déjà très amoureux, mais elle a vu leur relation et leur amour grandir et se consolider au fil des années et des épreuves, parfois bien douloureuses, et leur bonheur la touche profondément.

En voyant la joie briller dans le regard de Duo, Heero parvient à chasser son angoisse, à la repousser plus loin en lui sans parvenir encore à la faire taire totalement : ce sera dur, mais pour lui, pour voir ce bonheur complet dans ses yeux, il est prêt à tout.

Il est conscient du gros travail qu'il a à faire sur lui, mais ça ne l'effraie pas.

C'est pour Duo et par amour pour lui, et il n'y a pas de plus belle ni de plus valable raison, au monde, pour un homme, de se surpasser.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !<em>

_Au programme du prochain, Wufei et Treize. Vous avez été nombreux à m'avoir dit qu'à travers cette histoire, vous aviez fini par vous attacher à ce couple, et j'avoue que moi aussi, donc j'ai aussi travaillé sur leur relation. _

_A dès que possible et bonne continuation à vous !_

_Lysanea_


	6. Souvenir

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Notes :**_ bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos précédents messages, je vous répondrai dès que possible. Je tenais à vous poster cet os un peu différent, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenir<strong>

.

.

_**Âme sœur **_

_**.**_

Heero se souvient de la première fois où Duo posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.

C'était le lendemain de cette nuit d'orage qui avait marqué le tournant de sa vie, en lui permettant de rencontrer David Maxwell. Duo et lui avaient passé toute cette nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se donner une chance de dormir et lutter contre leur peur commune.

Ce qui avait relativement bien marché.

Heero s'était réveillé le premier, étonné de se sentir tellement bien alors qu'il était enfermé dans une puissante étreinte. Doucement, il s'en était détaché, quelque peu perturbé, et s'était assis dans le lit pour tenter d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Duo n'avait pas tardé à se réveiller à son tour et à se redresser en baillant, en s'étirant, en grognant et en souriant.

Et Heero l'avait détaillé avec fascination et curiosité, se demandant comment il était humainement possible de faire tant de choses en même temps, et ce, sans ressembler à un monstre de foire…

Puis, alors qu'il était déjà bien secoué, Duo s'était penché vers lui en murmurant un « bonjour, 'ro ! » juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis de se lever et de hurler un « prem's à la douche ! ».

Heero était encore une fois bien trop choqué pour répondre ou protester. Sa main était remontée jusqu'à sa joue pour poser le bout de ses doigts glacés là où Duo avait appuyé ses lèvres brûlantes, juste avant.

Jamais encore il n'avait connu un tel contact, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été embrassé. Il tendait toujours la main pour éviter ça et il se foutait pas mal de paraître impoli.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, avec Duo.  
>Ca avait été bref, certes, mais Heero eut l'impression d'avoir été marqué.<p>

Et encore aujourd'hui, en repensant à cet instant qu'il n'a jamais oublié, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là. Pour son plus grand bonheur…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vocation**_

_**.**_

Duo se souvient de la détermination avec laquelle il a annoncé à son père qu'il serait juge pour enfants. Un juge trouve la meilleur solution pour aider les enfants en difficulté, leur redonner une chance, dans la mesure du possible et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Comme beaucoup de gamins, il avait eu la naïveté de croire que ce serait simple, du moment qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Aujourd'hui, plus jeune juge de Sank, reconnu et apprécié, après des dizaines et des dizaines d'affaires, il ne niait pas la difficulté de son métier. Mais il l'aimait et se donnait à fond dans chaque affaire.

Aussi, lorsqu'après une journée éreintante avec une affaire ou plus particulièrement dures, émotionnellement, il retrouvait Heero, il se sentait heureux et reconnaissant d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il aimait son métier. Quelqu'un qui lui rendait son amour de la même façon. Quelqu'un qui, devinant d'un simple regard qu'il venait d'avoir une de ces journées épuisantes, l'attirait contre lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte puissante et tendre à la fois.

Quelqu'un, son Heero, le seul capable d'écraser de ses bras se refermant autour de lui le poids qu'il portait durant ces moments-là sur les épaules.

.

.

_**Evidence**_

_**.**_

Trowa se souvient du jour où il a retrouvé Quatre devant sa Villa, alors qu'il avait accepté sans hésitation de passer une semaine avec lui avant son mariage arrangé.

Son beau-frère Zechs venait de le déposer et il se tenait là, devant l'escalier en haut duquel Quatre l'attendait, tel un ange veillant sur son coin du Paradis. Trowa avait monté chaque marche doucement, comme s'il pouvait effacer ainsi les années qui les séparaient, avec leurs lots d'épreuves et de moments plus ou moins heureux.

Chaque pas le rapprochait de Quatre qui le brûlait de son regard intense posé sur lui.  
>Un regard qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher, en vain…<br>Le souvenir des yeux de Quatre était l'un des seuls qui ne s'estompait pas avec le temps, le seul que sa mémoire défaillante ne brouillait pas.

Particulièrement celui qu'il avait, cette nuit-là, celle de la Fête du Lycée.

Incapable de s'arrêter bien sagement en haut de l'escalier, Trowa s'était senti envahir l'espace personnel de Quatre, faisant déjà sauter les distances et les barrières de sécurité illusoires qu'il avait dressé autour de lui.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis où leurs regards s'étaient accrochés vraiment, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas quittés des yeux un seul instant durant tout le temps où Trowa réduisait la distance entre eux, qu'il sut qu'il avait échoué et que jamais au grand jamais, ils n'avaient cessé de s'aimer.

.

_**.**_

_**Doute**_

.

Quatre se souvient de la chaleur écrasante de ce 18 juillet 198, qui ne balayait pas seulement les rues, mais échauffait aussi les corps.

Dans la salle où la Fête du lycée battait son plein, la climatisation ne refroidissait guère les ardeurs des adolescents aux hormones en ébullition. Pas plus que les interventions de Lady Une pour stopper les mains trop baladeuses ou autres comportements encore plus indécents.

Quatre et Trowa faisaient partie de ses cibles préférées et pour cause : ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre plus de quelques secondes. Leurs mains, leurs bouches, leurs corps tout entier se cherchaient, se pressaient et la température montait inévitablement. Le désir brûlant qui leur vrillait les reins, la passion et la fougue de leurs échanges, la fièvre qu'ils entretinrent durant tout le trajet en voiture, où la présence de Rashid les empêchait d'y céder totalement, tout avait explosé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Trowa.

Cela avait été magnifique, chaotique, dévastateur, Quatre avait été ravagé complètement.  
>Et il avait vraiment aimé ça.<br>Au moins autant qu'il aimait Trowa.

Mais le lendemain…

- Quatre, tout va bien ? murmure Trowa en se rapprochant de lui.

Quatre s'arrache au passé pour revenir au présent qui lui faisait douloureusement écho…

- Tu n'as rien oublié, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa se redresse sur un coude et caresse tendrement la joue de Quatre, faiblement éclairé par la lune.

- Non, mon ange, je me souviens de tout. Je peux te décrire chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette nuit, depuis l'instant où je t'ai renversé sur le lit jusqu'à maintenant…

Quatre sourit, soulagé, et fait basculer Trowa sur le dos pour le chevaucher.

- Et si nous les rejouions, plutôt ?

- Avec plaisir…

.

.

_**Emotion**_

_**.**_

Wufei se souvient de la première fois que Treize lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

De la part d'un homme tel que lui, on se serait attendu à du romantisme en veux-tu en voilà : une rose rouge à la main ou un bouquet entier, les yeux brillants au moment de prononcer les mots, au cours d'un dîner aux chandelles ou devant un coucher de soleil sur une plage déserte, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, celui de l'anniversaire de Wufei, celui de leur anniversaire commun… Ou encore, en pleine union de leurs corps, dépassé par la force de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, il laisserait échapper ses trois mots au paroxysme de leur étreinte…

Il n'en fut rien.

C'était un soir comme un autre, quelques jours avant Noël, leur premier en tant que couple en cette année 198.  
>Le générique de fin du film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder commençait à défiler et Treize s'était alors tourné vers Wufei. Il remarqua immédiatement les yeux humides de son compagnon et suivit avec fascination les larmes qu'ils libérèrent.<p>

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer. Ce jeune homme qui avait subi bien trop de choses pour son âge n'avait jamais laissé couler une seule larme devant lui… et le voilà qui se retrouvait tout ému devant un film !

Treize en fut profondément bouleversé, aussi essuya-t-il tendrement les yeux de Wufei, qui les cligna plusieurs fois avant de détourner le visage, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans cet état.

- Traîtresse poussière…

Mais Treize, qui venait de retomber amoureux de lui en cet instant qu'il trouvait tout simplement magique, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement, pour le faire taire autant que parce qu'il en éprouvait la terrible envie.

Wufei comprit qu'il était démasqué.

- Me voir ridicule et faible te donne envie de m'embrasser ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté, Treize !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois,_ trésor._

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant chercher à se dégager de son étreinte. Que me vaut ce baiser passionné ?

- Je t'aime, idiot.

Wufei se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais il garda fièrement son regard ancré à celui de Treize. Enfin, il se persuada de cela, mais en vérité, il était bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son compagnon.

- Le « idiot » n'était pas nécessaire, grommela-t-il pour la forme.

- Tu l'es si tu penses que montrer ses émotions est une faiblesse et que tu es ridicule. Tu es au contraire tout simplement magnifique, trésor, et terriblement attirant, lorsque tu es ému aux larmes.

- Dans ce cas, concéda Wufei après une lutte intérieure de quelques secondes, tu pourrais éventuellement m'en montrer d'autres, des films de ce genre…

Treize leva un sourcil étonné, car il s'attendait plutôt à une protestation outrée de Wufei, lui assurant qu'il n'était pas ému et qu'il n'avait jamais eu les larmes aux yeux, au final.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter…

- Tu ferais ça… pour moi ?

« Ca » représentait bien plus que le fait de simplement regarder un film. C'était surtout l'acceptation de Wufei de prendre le risque de se montrer à nouveau vulnérable.

C'était aussi sa volonté de lui confier ce qu'il considérait être une faiblesse, ainsi que ses émotions qu'il ne souhaitait partager qu'avec lui.

Pour Treize, c'était symbolique et presque inespéré, il le reçut comme un cadeau.  
>Pour Wufei, c'était inhabituel mais tout à fait naturel.<p>

- Je t'aime, shazi.

- Le « shazi » n'était pas nécessaire, répondit Treize très ému, en reprenant volontairement ses propres mots. Mais merci, trésor, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Puis une seconde… et une troisième…

La télé finit par se mettre en veille puis s'éteindre seule une heure plus tard, car ils étaient encore tous les deux bien trop occupés à s'aimer pour y prêter la moindre attention.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu cet os un peu particulier, mais l'inspiration est capricieuse ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui, comme promis, vous fera découvrir les retrouvailles de Wufei et de Treize... <em>

_Bonne continuation et bonne rentrée pour les concernés !_

_Lysanea_

_.  
><em>


	7. Hasard

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3 : vignette n°6**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada

**Notes** : merci à tous pour vos messages et reviews sur le précédent os. Je répondrai personnellement dans les prochains jours. Comme promis, voici enfin le chapitre où Treize et Wufei se revoient après 3 ans de séparation (ils se sont séparés en octobre 202, cf "_une semaine de toi 2_", préquelle 35 "**_Devoir_**").

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasard<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Le hasard n'est souvent rien d'autre que le destin déguisé.**_

.

.

_**Résidence « Le chat qui pêche »  
>Octobre 205<strong>_

.

Arrivé devant l'interphone gardant la résidence où vivent Heero et Duo, Wufei marque un temps d'hésitation et jette un œil aux alentours. Apparemment satisfait, il appuie un bref instant sur le bouton correspondant à l'appartement de ses amis.

-_ Oui_ ? répond très rapidement une voix qu'il identifie comme celle de Duo.

- C'est moi, Maxwell.

- _Génial, 'Fei, t'as pu te libérer ! C'est bon ?_ demande-t-il en déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte.

- Oui. Est-ce que Treize est arrivé ?

- _Non, pas encore._

- Il a assuré qu'il venait ?

- _Oui ! Il ne devrait plus tarder, Heero lui a dit à partir de 20h comme moi avec toi, parce qu'on savait que vous aviez autre chose à faire avant et on voulait pas vous stresser..._

- Je ne suis pas sujet au stress pour si peu, Maxwell, se défendit-il.

- _Je voulais juste être sûr que tu viennes... Dis, on doit vraiment discuter par l'interphone ? Pourquoi tu monterais pas, plutôt ?_

- Etant donné que Treize n'est pas encore arrivé, je préfère l'attendre ici. Il serait peut-être préférable que notre première rencontre après toutes ces années ne se fasse pas en public.

- _Hein heiiiiiiin…_

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Maxwell, ce n'est absolument pas dans ce sens-là que je faisais cette réflexion, soupire-t-il.

_- On sait jamais…_

- Je doute réellement que Treize ait ce genre d'idée, vu la manière dont ça s'est passé il y a plus de trois ans.

_- Je te taquine, je me doute bien que ça ne va pas être simple. Je t'ouvre quand même, que vous puissiez discuter dans le hall. Vous monterez dès que vous aurez fini. Prenez votre temps !_

- Merci, Maxwell.

_- De rien ! Bonne chance !_

_*Je risque d'en avoir besoin*_ songe Wufei tout en poussant la lourde porte de la résidence.

Duo repose le combiné de l'interphone et soupire.

- Un problème, _tenshi no_ ? demande Heero en le rejoignant, le trouvant un peu long pour simplement ouvrir la porte.

- Oui, _honey_… C'était Wufei, il préfère attendre Treize en bas pour leur premier… face à face, depuis leur rupture.

- C'est mieux.

- Oui, c'est sûr…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, _Duo-kun_.

- C'est plus fort que moi… Je suis convaincu qu'ils avaient besoin de ce coup de pouce pour se revoir et pourquoi pas, se retrouver, mais je me demande si c'est pas trop tôt, finalement… S'il n'y avait pas une raison pour que malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où ils auraient pu se croiser, ça n'est jamais arrivé…

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu, quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vraiment les réunir dans une même pièce ?

- Euh…

- « Le Seigneur a beaucoup de boulot, je l'aide seulement un peu avec ce qui est à ma portée ».

Duo sourit.

- Tu m'as dit que je jouais encore les marieuses !

- Hn.

- Je veux seulement leur bonheur, tu sais, 'ro… Leur rupture m'a brisé le cœur, ils étaient tellement heureux, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer… Et depuis son retour, je vois bien que Wufei n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, même s'il le cache très bien aux yeux des autres. Sa séparation avec Treize, sa vie avec la veuve de son oncle, son départ de Chine, son retour ici… Ca fait beaucoup, même pour l'héritier du clan du Dragon.

- Et tu penses que renouer avec Treize serait une solution ?

Duo grimace.

- Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, ça, c'est sûr. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Wufei aime encore Treize, même s'il ne me l'a pas clairement dit. Et de son côté, de ce que j'ai pu voir l'autre jour quand j'ai pu parler avec lui en le croisant en ville, c'est évident qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié. Maintenant, il est très secret et je sais qu'on a pris un risque, d'où mon inquiétude. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine…

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, à présent. Ils sont peut-être même déjà face à face.

- J'aime ta façon de me rassurer, _honey_…

- Viens-là, que je t'en montre une autre, réplique-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Ca va de suite mieux ! sourit ensuite Duo contre ses lèvres, avant de s'écarter complètement. Même si je ne suis pas à 100% serein…

- Alors c'est que je n'ai pas été assez rassurant, en conclut Heero avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour un nouveau baiser.

Et ils auraient bien continué sur leur lancée pour oublier totalement Wufei et Treize, mais ils ont d'autres invités, aussi se reprennent-ils rapidement avant de les rejoindre dans leur salon.

Au même moment, deux étages plus bas, Wufei réfléchit à l'endroit le plus approprié pour attendre Treize.

Il décide rapidement de ne pas rester derrière la porte de l'entrée principale et de s'avancer plutôt jusqu'au niveau de la cour intérieure. Il va même s'asseoir près de la petite fontaine représentant un chat qui pêche, conformément au nom de la résidence.

Le doux bruissement de l'eau créé une atmosphère calme et détendue qui convient tout à fait à ses retrouvailles avec cet homme qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer.

Ces années sans lui l'ont rendu encore plus froid, solitaire et distant. S'il est parvenu à ne jamais en faire un défaut ni un obstacle dans sa vie professionnelle, qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de réorganiser depuis son retour, du côté de sa vie sociale et privée, c'est une catastrophe, comme lui dit souvent Duo.

Il a bien eu quelques histoires, depuis son retour, mais elles lui ont laissé un goût amer.

Au fil du temps, ces aventures se sont faites de plus en plus courtes, au point de ne pas dépasser quelques heures par nuit.  
>Son corps a besoin de ça, mais son cœur et son esprit refusent d'y participer.<br>Il se dégoûte parfois de ne pas trouver la force de s'abstenir totalement, car le soulagement procuré par ces brèves étreintes ne valent pas tout ce qu'il ressent de négatif ensuite.

Homme ou femme, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, au fond.

Il n'a jamais voulu que Treize et après la manière si brutale dont il l'a quitté, plus les années qui sont passées, il ne s'imagine pas avoir un jour une seconde chance avec lui.

Le simple fait de le lui demander serait l'insulter.

Cependant, il s'est laissé convaincre par Duo, non dans le but de le reconquérir, mais dans un premier temps de le revoir et de renouer le dialogue, si c'était possible.

Wufei n'a aucune idée de la manière dont Treize va l'accueillir. Mais s'il a la moindre chance qu'il fasse de nouveau partie de sa vie, même de loin, il est enfin prêt à la saisir.

Parce que plus les mois depuis son retour sont passés, plus Wufei a pensé à Treize. Il s'est mis à le chercher de plus en plus souvent au détour d'une rue, avec l'espoir d'une rencontre fortuite, tout en évitant les lieux où Treize avait l'habitude de se rendre, avant.

Etre constamment tiraillé entre cette envie de le revoir et cette crainte de la confrontation n'a rien arrangé à l'humeur et à la sociabilité de Wufei et il en est bien conscient…

Et s'il ne le voit pas, Duo se charge de le lui faire remarquer avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable.

Wufei a un léger sourire en pensant à Duo.  
>Il ne le lui dira jamais, certes, mais il lui doit énormément.<br>Leur amitié représente une partie de ce qu'il a de plus précieux, aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, Duo s'en doute.  
>C'est le propre des grandes amitiés, de savoir se passer de mots…<p>

Le bip d'une porte le tire de ses pensées, mais ce n'est pas celle de l'entrée principale alors il reste assis… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende et reconnaisse le pas familier de Duo.

Il arrive très vite dans la cour et son expression désolée autant que sa présence suffisent à faire comprendre la situation à Wufei.

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Je suis désolé, Wufei. Il vient d'appeler pour s'excuser, il est sur un gros dossier, apparemment et il a pas réussi à se libérer. Il est toujours en filature ou en planque, à ce que j'ai compris…

- Bien.

Même s'il tente de masquer sa déception, Duo sait qu'elle est présente et forte.

- Tu veux tenter de le rejoindre en planque ou tu montes passer la soirée avec nous quand même ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer alors qu'il travaille. Il était écrit que nous ne devions pas nous revoir encore, je l'accepte.

- Je pense pas que tu le dérangerais vraiment, mais c'est vrai qu'il doit être concentré et discret s'il suit ou surveille quelqu'un, alors ce serait pas génial comme contexte pour vous revoir et discuter...

- Tout à fait.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, j'en suis sûr ! tente-t-il de le réconforter en posant une main amicale sur son bras, un court instant.

Wufei n'accepte le contact physique qu'avec de rares personnes, et celles pouvant s'autoriser un toucher plus prononcé ou prolongé sans risques de représailles sont encore plus rares.

Duo en a toujours fait partie, ce qui a toujours profondément agacé Heero, surtout à l'époque du lycée, car il y voyait clairement la preuve de l'intérêt de Wufei pour son Duo, quelle que soit l'orientation sexuelle qu'il prétendait avoir, alors.

Et c'est autant parce qu'il aimait faire enrager Heero que parce que le contact de Duo ne le gênait pas, sans qu'il ait d'explications, cependant, que Wufei lui a toujours permis de franchir les barrières érigées autour de lui pour maintenir une distance avec les autres.

- Nous verrons bien.

- J'y veillerai, crois-moi…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Maxwell, grimace-t-il.

- Si je te laisse gérer, vous vous reverrez jamais ! remarque Duo, les poings sur les hanches.

- Nous vivons dans la même ville, nous travaillons dans des milieux très liés et nous fréquentons les mêmes personnes. Si nous ne devions pas nous revoir, c'est que ce ne devait pas être. Il ne sert à rien de forcer le Destin.

- Au contraire, 'Fei ! D'après William Bryan, un de mes auteurs préférés, le destin n'est pas une question de chance, mais une question de choix : il n'est pas quelque chose qu'on doit attendre, mais qu'on doit accomplir. Après tout, c'est normal de donner un coup de pouce au Seigneur, de temps en temps !

Wufei soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais n'insiste pas davantage.

- Tu montes avec moi quand même, malgré l'absence de Treize ? reprend Duo.

- Evidemment.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pourquoi fais-tu l'étonné ? Vous m'avez invité, oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais je m'attendais à devoir négocier et tout…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je pensais juste que t'aurais pas le cœur à faire la fête…

- C'est l'anniversaire de Yuy, explique calmement Wufei. D'une, je n'ai pas acheté ce cadeau pour rien et de deux, je respecte mes amis.

Duo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Ok, c'est super ! Merci, Wufei, je sais que c'est un effort que tu fais.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé en paix, de toute façon. J'aurais reçu une demi-douzaine de messages avant même d'avoir atteint mon appartement, au point de me donner l'envie d'abandonner mon portable dans une poubelle au coin d'une rue.

- C'est clair, reconnaît Duo, alors qu'ils traversent la cour pour gagner le bâtiment, puis l'ascenseur menant à son appartement. Ca va aller quand même ?

- Tout dépendra de ce que tu auras à me proposer à boire.

- On a tout ce qui faut, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu sais bien qu'Heero prépare les cocktails comme personne. Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé de te faire un _Blue Lagoon_ avant de descendre.

- Charmante attention, mais et si je n'étais pas remonté avec toi ?

- Trowa l'aurait bu, il adore ça aussi, même si c'est pas son cocktail préféré ! Je crois qu'il assimile le bleu à Quatre. Pourtant, ses yeux n'ont pas du tout la même nuance que le curaçao… Par contre, c'est plus compréhensif avec toi, parce que le bleu est définitivement la couleur de Treize, dans tous ses tons.

- Tu veux bien cesser de me psychanalyser, Maxwell ?

- Désolé… On arrive, de toute façon, ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Si ça va pas au cours de la soirée, t'hésite pas à m'en parler, ok ?

- Promis, Maxwell, mais arrête de t'en faire, tout ira bien.

Duo hoche la tête avec un sourire que lui rend Wufei, malgré la boule qu'il a au ventre.

Quelques jours après cette soirée et cette occasion manquées, Wufei tombe littéralement nez à nez avec le sujet de toutes ses préoccupations, alors qu'ils passent tous deux l'une des lourdes portes du Tribunal de Grande Instance, l'un pour y entrer, l'autre pour en sortir.

Ils se regardent un court instant sans rien dire, visiblement aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, avant que Wufei ne rompe le silence en premier.

- Bonjour, Treize.

- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés quelque part, Monsieur, car je ne crois pas vous connaître… Mon Dieu ! Wufei, je plaisante ! reprend-il très vite en voyant l'expression de son visage. Ne sois pas si sérieux, voyons ! ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis heureux de cette rencontre fortuite, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

- Un plaisir partagé, arrive-t-il à articuler tout en lui serrant la main.

Il a toujours su se reprendre rapidement après avoir été touché d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui lui arrive rarement, cependant.

Mais il a face à lui Treize, la personne qui le connaît le mieux en ce monde.  
>Et il se rend vite compte que malgré les années, il est encore capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.<p>

- Je me doutais que nous finirions par nous croiser car l'un de mes clients est juge et il préfère que nous nous rencontrions ici, lorsqu'il préside une audience.

- De qui s'agit-il, si je peux me permettre… ?

- Je ne suis pas censé le révéler, mais à toi, je peux bien le dire ! répond Treize, alors qu'ils s'écartent de l'entrée du Tribunal autant pour libérer le passage que pour éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes. C'est le juge LaBrûlée.

- Je vois.

- Tu le connais ?

- Pas personnellement. Mais te doutes bien qu'avec un nom pareil, Maxwell n'a pas manqué d'imagination pour les jeux de mots.

- Je veux bien te croire, sourit-il toujours aussi chaleureusement. J'ai vraiment été déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir à leur soirée, j'ai toujours passé de très bons moments avec eux, les quelques fois où cela a été possible. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, malheureusement…

- C'était une bonne soirée, confirme Wufei.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Il y aura d'autres occasions, certainement.

- Maxwell y veillera.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Wufei marque un temps d'hésitation mais finit par se décider à répondre, car il considère qu'il se doit d'être franc avec Treize.

- Il tenait à ce que nous nous revoyons, toi et moi. L'idée que nous ne nous soyons pas croisés une seule fois depuis nos retours respectifs ne lui plaît guère.

- Et bien c'est chose faite, aujourd'hui.

- Je doute fort que cela l'empêchera de nous inviter tous les deux pour qu'il puisse le voir de lui-même.

- Voir quoi, exactement ?

- Que nous pouvons discuter normalement, peut-être.

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? A quoi s'attend-il donc ?

Devant l'élégant lever de sourcil de Treize, si familier et qu'il aimait tant, qui a accompagné sa question, Wufei a bien du mal à conserver le ton neutre et l'apparente légèreté de la discussion.

_*Par Nataku, comment peut-on être à la fois si heureux et désespéré dans le même temps et pour la même raison ? Je le revois enfin et je me sens le plus comblé et le plus miséreux des hommes…* _

- Il doute peut-être que nous puissions nous entendre réellement, après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, finit-il par répondre d'un ton égal, comme s'il ne menait pas un si rude combat intérieur.

- Voyez-vous cela ! Et toi, Wufei, t'es-tu rendu à cette soirée en pensant que j'allais t'ignorer ou te faire une quelconque remarque déplacée, une allusion douteuse, peut-être ?

- C'était une possibilité, Treize. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont tu allais te comporter.

- Tu me connais, pourtant, non ?

- Bien des personnes changent lorsque survient dans leur vie un évènement aussi… bouleversant.

- Tu as raison, mon cher Wufei, reconnaît Treize. Et j'ai certainement changé sur certains points. Mais je n'aurais jamais mis mal à l'aise nos amis qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous inviter. Pour ce trait de caractère, je suis resté le même.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Et cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela.

Ils se regardent un instant en silence, puis Wufei se détourne, car il redoute de laisser passer trop de choses.

C'est assez inhabituel, mais dans ce cas présent, il reconnaît volontiers que la maîtrise légendaire de ses émotions est bien mise à rude épreuve.

- As-tu déjà vu ton client ou bien te rendais-tu à votre rendez-vous ? s'enquiert-il pour ne pas laisser le silence devenir gênant.

- J'y allais justement.

- Notre rencontre t'a mis en retard, peut-être…

- Non, j'étais largement en avance, le rassure-t-il en jetant un œil à l'horloge dressée au milieu du parvis. J'aime bien observer ce qui se passe autour de moi et j'apprécie le Tribunal pour cette raison. Et toi, Wufei, que faisais-tu ? Sans indiscrétion, bien sûr…

- Je me rendais au commissariat, je suis attendu par un client dont on vient de me confier la défense.

- Quel dommage ! se désole Treize sincèrement. Si je n'avais pas ce rendez-vous, je t'aurais volontiers accompagné, je n'ai guère eu le temps de passer voir mes anciens collègues, dernièrement. Une autre fois, peut-être… Si tu le veux bien.

- Oui.

Ils se regardent de nouveau en silence quelques longues secondes… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de minutes…

Avec le flot d'émotion et de sentiments qui les assaillent, intérieurement, et dont ils s'efforcent de cacher l'existence à l'autre en le contenant du mieux possible, ils ne sont pas réellement capable de s'en rendre compte.

- Tu as changé, Wufei, mais en même temps, je reconnais encore l'homme que tu étais, autrefois, reprend Treize doucement. Tu as grandi et j'ai vieilli.

- Je ne trouve pas que tu aies vieilli, réplique Wufei.

- Et pourtant… Enfin, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça.

- Effectivement.

- Le commissariat n'est pas très loin, mais je ne veux pas te mettre plus en retard car tu es attendu.

- Tu dois également te rendre à ton rendez-vous, rappelle Wufei, sans parvenir à cacher une pointe de déception à l'idée de devoir déjà écourter leur échange.

- Oui, je crains d'avoir consommé toute mon avance ! Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta nouvelle affaire, Wufei, et une excellente après-midi, également.

- Merci. Très bonne après-midi à toi aussi, Treize.

- Merci, répond-il encore avec cet incroyable sourire.

Bien qu'il en soit profondément troublé, Wufei se ressaisit très vite et prend son courage à deux mains pour ne pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Treize ? le rappelle-t-il alors qu'il se détournait déjà pour partir.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que nous allons attendre que Maxwell et Yuy nous offrent une nouvelle opportunité de se revoir ou accepterais-tu une invitation directe de ma part ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Wufei, répond-il en revenant vers lui. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nos amis pour nous revoir, même s'il est agréable de passer du temps avec eux. Tu as encore mon numéro ?

- C'est toujours le même ? s'étonne Wufei.

- Je n'ai pas changé de téléphone. Peut-être parce que cela représentait l'espoir que tu me rappelles un jour... laisse-t-il échapper.

Comme il ne trouve rien à répondre, Wufei détourne les yeux un court instant, avant de les ancrer à nouveau dans ceux de Treize.

- Je le ferai bientôt.

- Alors à bientôt, Wufei.

- Assurément.

Alors qu'il allait partir, c'est cette fois Treize qui le retient en agrippant soudainement son poignet, bloquant son mouvement pour faire demi-tour.

Wufei se laisse faire, intrigué, et ne bouge pas lorsque Treize le ramène face à lui et glisse son autre main dans le col entrouvert de son manteau.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, murmure-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son émotion, cette fois-ci. Tu le portes encore…

Wufei n'a pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que Treize tient dans la main le pendentif qu'il lui a offert lors de leur première Saint-Valentin, six ans et demi plus tôt. (1)

- Je ne l'ai que très rarement enlevé, répond-il, tout aussi ému.

Treize libère son poignet et lâche le pendentif au dragon tenant une rose, avant de relever les yeux vers son visage.

Il y a tant d'émotion, de tristesse et de douleur dans l'expression qu'affiche Wufei, lui si ordinairement neutre ou distant, que Treize se sent lui-même glisser vers un terrain dangereux, sans l'assurance de pouvoir se rattraper.

Aussi, se résout-il à mettre fin à leurs retrouvailles, avant la chute et ses conséquences.

- Nous allons être définitivement en retard…

- Effectivement, le risque s'accroît.

- Alors restons-en là pour aujourd'hui et à bientôt, Wufei.

- A bientôt, Treize, répète-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Ils se détournent en même temps, après un dernier sourire.

Une fois dans le hall du Tribunal, Treize s'appuie avec une fausse nonchalance contre l'un des murs,son cœur battant la chamade.

Il a eu bien du mal à jouer l'assurance, à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si cette rencontre ne lui faisait pas grand-chose…

Comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas ?

Il était persuadé, jusque-là, d'avoir réussi à ôter le couteau que Wufei lui a planté dans le cœur en le quittant si abruptement, près de trois ans plus tôt.

Le revoir ainsi, si soudainement, lui a au contraire prouvé qu'il était toujours fiché profondément dans sa poitrine, figé depuis toutes ces années, cristallisé par sa douleur, son amour et son manque de lui, son incapacité à l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

Et dissimulé par l'illusion qu'il avait finalement dépassé tout ça.

Leur rencontre, ce court instant de retrouvailles, a déchiré le voile et Treize a eu bien du mal à composer avec l'avalanche de sentiments qui l'a assailli.

Son petit jeu de ne pas le reconnaître n'était qu'un moyen pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance, et pouvoir continuer ensuite sur un ton léger.

Ca a marché.

Même si Wufei est resté grave, c'est ainsi que Treize l'a souvent connu.  
>Mais il a bien failli être découvert et se trahir en voyant que Wufei porte toujours la chaîne qu'il lui a offerte, il y a quelques années.<p>

Une époque qui lui semble tellement loin…

La première fois qu'il a failli le perdre, mais où il a rattrapé le coup en parvenant à le convaincre de poursuivre leur relation.

Voir ce pendentif qui symbolisait tant pour eux, et qui visiblement symbolise encore beaucoup pour Wufei… Treize a été à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui…

Et c'était bien la dernière chose à faire !

Il sort de sa poche intérieure sa montre à gousset, la reproduction de celle qui fut jadis détruite dans l'accident qui causa la perte de ses parents, et dont Wufei lui avait fait cadeau, à cette même Saint-Valentin, six ans plus tôt.

Bien qu'elle lui rappelât douloureusement son ancien compagnon, Treize n'avait pas pu s'en défaire et il a continué de s'en servir toutes ces années.

Alors quelque part, il comprend que Wufei garde encore son pendentif… mais ce que cela implique, pour l'instant, il refuse d'y songer.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se détache du mur avant d'attirer trop l'attention et se dirige vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, chassant Wufei, leur rencontre et tout le reste de ses pensées.

Avec les années, il a appris à le faire, et à accepter que s'il arrive à sortir Wufei de son esprit, il ne pourra jamais le chasser de son cœur...

.

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout à ceux d'entre vous qui l'attendaient ! Bien sûr, ce n'est que le début de leurs retrouvailles, il y a encore plusieurs chapitres qui vont suivre car je tiens à vous faire partager l'évolution de leur relation. Je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis attachée à ce couple et je crois que vous aussi, d'où ma démarche !<em>

_Bonne continuation à vous et à dès que possible pour la suite, le prochain étant centré sur Heero et Duo._

_LysaNea_

.


	8. Detrimental effect

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell

_**Notes**_ : merci pour vos messages sur mon précédent os. La suite des retrouvailles de Wufei et de Treize sera postée après ce petit interlude Heero/Duo qui a pour thème le conditionnement. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Detrimental effect ***

**.**

**.**

_**Sank, a****ppartement d'Heero et de Duo**_

_**Novembre 205**_

.

Un dossier dans une main et tenant son soda de l'autre, Duo rejoint le canapé et s'installe près de Daïski, leur chat de 2 ans qui ronronne immédiatement.

- Une nouvelle affaire ? demande Heero depuis son fauteuil en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse, et sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur

- Oui ! De ce que j'ai pu en lire rapidement, elle me fait déjà penser à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca concerne un adolescent meurtrier.

- J'ai arrêté de tuer à 12 ans, lui fait-il remarquer en lui lançant un rapide regard.

Duo hésite entre rire et grimacer.

- Tu dis ça normalement, comme quelqu'un aurait pu dire « j'ai arrêté de sucer mon pouce à 4 ans »…

- Le seul membre que j'ai jamais sucé t'appartient et il ne s'agissait pas de ton pouce.

- Faux, tu adores me sucer le lobe de l'oreille et mes doigts aussi, ceux des mains autant que ceux des pieds !

- Hn.

- Mais passons, tu vois ce que je veux dire. En plus, tu n'as jamais tué personne directement, de sang-froid.

- Commettre un acte conduisant à la mort d'une personne est un crime égal à celui de l'homicide volontaire. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça.

- Oui, bon, d'accord…

- Et cet adolescent meurtrier t'a fait penser à moi, donc tu nous ranges dans la même catégorie.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas enfermer les gens dans des cases, proteste Duo en relevant les yeux de du dossier qu'il parcoure distraitement. Mais c'est vrai que beaucoup d'éléments, chez ce gamin, me font penser qu'il a eu la même vie que toi, avec Odin. C'est possible, tu crois ?

- Absolument. Odin n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pratique. Rappelle-toi du Docteur J.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… J'étais déjà horrifié d'apprendre ce que le Doc J. faisait vraiment… Et pas que lui…

Heero se souvient du jour où Duo est rentré, scandalisé, après avoir découvert qui fréquentait le Docteur J. et s'être rendu compte que certains d'entre eux avaient été très proches de lui et de ses amis : l'instructeur H qui était le professeur particulier de Quatre jusqu'au lycée, Maître O, l'un de leur professeur de droit à la fac, si attentif au sort de Wufei, le Docteur S., toujours après Trowa et le Professeur G., qui avait continué de prendre de ses nouvelles bien après le lycée…

Duo leur avait donné le nom des « recruteurs de l'ombre », car ils lui avaient paru toujours aux aguets et à l'affût d'un nouvel élève à conditionner.

Heureusement, Heero s'en était chargé et il n'avait pas fait semblant.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais plus la possibilité d'approcher un enfant…

- C'est terrible… est en train de soupirer Duo. Surtout que pour l'instant, on a que l'adolescent et aucune trace de son tuteur…

- S'il a été conditionné comme moi, il ne dira rien.

- C'est bien ce que je crains. Mais on trouvera un moyen.

- De le faire parler ? demande Heero en relevant les yeux de son écran pour regarder Duo, sans cesser de taper pour autant. Impossible.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire désabusé.

- J'en doute pas, vu comme il te ressemble ! Enfin, comme il ressemble au toi enfant, que tu es encore parfois avec les autres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Froid, distant, menaçant, défiant quiconque de t'approcher.

- Ca ne t'a pas arrêté, _toi_.

- La force du destin, mon Hee-chan, sourit-il en refermant son dossier.

- Et tu crois que ce même destin a mis cet adolescent sur ta route ?

- Peut-être…

Heero connaît ce ton, aussi abandonne-t-il son travail en repoussant son ordinateur et vient s'installer aux côtés de Duo, sur le canapé.

Ce qui fait redoubler le ronronnement du matou, plus qu'heureux entre ses deux maîtres.

- Tu veux que je lui parle, devine Heero.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, non ?

- Tu n'es pas en train d'imaginer qu'on puisse le recueillir et… l'adopter ?

- Non, le rassure Duo en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est absolument pas envisageable. Je voudrais juste essayer d'établir un contact avec lui.

- Tu peux y arriver sans moi, _Duo-kun_.

- En d'autres circonstances, peut-être. Mais là, je suis son juge, celui qui va trancher et décider de son sort. Je fais partie de ces gens qui l'ont séparé de son tuteur. C'est limite s'il ne me voit pas comme une menace.

- Il n'a pas intérêt, grommelle-t-il, sachant ce à quoi cela peut conduire l'adolescent/agent en question.

- Doucement, le calme Duo en pressant sa main plus fort. Ce n'est qu'un adolescent.

- Si ce que tu penses se confirme non, ce n'est pas _qu'un_ adolescent. C'est aussi et surtout une machine à exécuter les ordres. Et d'après la manière dont tu me l'as présenté, ses principales missions étaient des meurtres.

- Oui, mais justement, on peut peut-être changer ça… Il peut encore être sauvé.

- Je lui parlerai.

- Merci, _honey._

- J'aime t'être utile et je ferai tout pour.

- Tu le seras, comme d'habitude ! Parce que même si j'étais capable de le faire parler, j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir si son conditionnement peut être cassé, s'il est… « récupérable ». Ce qui m'aidera à l'orienter vers la bonne structure. Toi seul pourras le déterminer avec une certitude suffisante.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Bientôt 16 ans.

Heero grimace.

- Ca sera difficile.

- Il a déjà tué ou aidé à tuer sept personnes, _honey_… Il faut essayer !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

- En plus, quand je le vois, je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que ça aurait pu être toi…

- Elle est peut-être là, la solution, _tenshi no_.

- Comment ça ?

- Il lui faut rencontrer son propre David Maxwell, puis son Duo, explique-t-il très sérieusement.

Ce qui ne manque pas d'émouvoir profondément Duo.

Malgré les années, Heero est encore capable d'avoir ce type de propos qui ont le don de le surprendre et surtout, de le faire complètement fondre.

_- Honey_…

- C'est ainsi que j'ai été sauvé, après tout, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

- _Dad_ t'a sauvé, c'est vrai, mais moi, je n'ai fait que t'aimer.

- C'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, _Duo-kun._ Et en digne fils et héritier de David, tu auras peut-être à sauver ce garçon comme il l'a fait avec moi.

- Nous sommes tous les deux ses fils et héritiers, _Hee-chan, _le reprend-il. Souviens-toi du pourquoi il ne t'a pas adopté.

- Je n'oublie pas, assure-t-il en portant la main du Duo à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa chevalière symbolisant leurs fiançailles.

- Je te donnerai officiellement le nom de Maxwell bientôt, exauçant le vœu de Dad autant que le nôtre, mais tu es aussi son fils et tu portes aussi dignement que moi son héritage.

- Alors nous essaierons de sauver cet enfant ensemble.

- Oui ! sourit Duo avant de l'embrasser longuement.

- Mais pas question de l'adopter, précise Heero après cet échange des plus intenses.

La sonnerie du four retentit depuis la cuisine, alors Duo se lève en caressant rapidement la joue d'Heero.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est rigoureusement impossible, même si on le voulait.

- Tu arrives à faire de tels miracles que ça me rassure à peine.

Duo rit en gagnant la cuisine, et Heero ne tarde pas à le suivre, leur chat sur ses talons.

- Alors rassure-toi, _honey_, je ne t'imposerai jamais un adolescent comme première expérience d'éducation d'un enfant. Surtout celui-là, qui te ressemble tant que…

Il s'interrompt, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime, continue de sortir leur dîner du four et se tourne lentement vers Heero, en train d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin qu'ils ont choisi pour accompagner leur repas.

Le regard de Duo lui fait suspendre tout mouvement, il lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Non, _Duo-kun_.

- J'ai rien dit ! se défend-il en posant le plat sur la table déjà dressée.

- Je l'entends quand même.

Oh ! oui, c'est comme si la fumée sortant du cerveau de Duo formait les éléments des signaux de fumée utilisés par les Indiens pour communiquer entre eux.

- Reconnais que ça pourrait être un bon moyen de te faire accepter d'avoir des enfants, _honey._

- Je croyais que tu voulais _en élever_ un, pas _en rééduquer_ un déjà grand.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. On est pas soumis au contrôle des naissances, tu sais, y a pas un nombre limité d'enfants par famille… Essaie d'aller dire ça au père de Quatre, tiens ! ajoute-t-il avant de partir d'un grand rire.

Heero finit par sourire et relâcher la tension accumulée depuis que l'adoption a été abordée.

- Enfin bref, notre dernière conversation de ce type remonte à quelques semaines, seulement, je ne vais pas t'imposer ça ce soir... Je t'avais dit que je te laissais du temps, alors passons.

- Si la question de recueillir cet adolescent resurgit durant l'instruction de ton affaire, tu ne pourras pas me l'accorder, ce temps, remarque judicieusement Heero.

- Tu l'envisages sérieusement, en fait !

- J'ai appris à considérer toutes les possibilités, avec toi, _Duo-kun_, parce que tu rends tout possible.

- Tu exagères, mais bon… proteste-t-il, quand même attendri. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je ne te brusquerai pas. Même dans l'urgence, tu restes ma priorité, tu le sais. Ca te va ?

- Hn.

- Bien, alors à table !

- Merci_, tenshi no_.

- Ce n'est qu'une moussaka faite maison, tu sais !

Ils se sourient, complices, car bien évidemment, le merci d'Heero ne concerne pas seulement le repas du soir préparé avec amour par Duo et ils le savent tous les deux.

Après un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse, ils s'installent et trinquent, puis commencent à dîner en abordant un tout autre sujet, gardant tout de même celui-ci dans un coin de leur esprit.

…

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_

_*** detrimental effect :**_ « effet déstructeur », peut aussi être employé pour dire « mauvaise influence ».

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit « pas grand-chose » ! A dès que possible pour le prochain post, déjà prêt ! _


	9. Crossroads

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le personnel du restaurant.

_**Pairing **_: 13 - 5

_**Personnages : **_Treize et Wufei

_**Notes : **_merci à vous d'avoir lu mon précédent post. Comme annoncé, voici la suite des retrouvailles entre Treize et Wufei. J'espère que ma conception des choses les concernant vous convaincra et que vous trouverez ça cohérent.

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Crossroad*_**

.

.

Après s'être longuement demandé combien de temps il fallait exactement attendre avant d'appeler Treize, essayant de trouver la juste mesure entre le trop rapide – à savoir le soir-même de leur rencontre fortuite – et le trop long – quelques jours, une semaine ? - Wufei se décide enfin pour le moment qu'il juge le plus opportun : quand cette question commence à prendre le pas sur tout le reste, l'obsédant au point de ne plus arriver à se concentrer efficacement sur son travail.

Et un avocat distrait n'est rien de moins qu'un futur chômeur…

C'est donc trois jours après leurs retrouvailles que Treize accepte l'invitation à dîner de Wufei, qui lui laisse le choix du lieu. Le détective opte donc pour un restaurant italien sans chichis, qui tient plus de la cantine familiale que de l'établissement étoilé.

Mais seulement à cause de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et détendue, car la cuisine, elle, vaut bien quelques étoiles…

Au cours de leurs quatre ans de relation et de leur vie commune, Wufei s'est découvert un véritable goût pour la cuisine italienne, ce qui a étonné pas mal de leurs amis. Que Treize ait choisi ce restaurant en particulier, où ils avaient leurs habitudes, le touche particulièrement, mais il refuse d'y lire un quelconque signe, autre qu'une réelle volonté de lui prouver qu'il ne lui tient pas rancune de leur séparation.

Ce qu'indique aussi le reste de la soirée, puisque Treize l'interroge avec un intérêt non feint sur ses années passées en Chine.

Il ne lui demande pas vraiment de lui décrire sa vie de famille, fort heureusement, mais s'attarde plutôt sur son rôle de chef de clan.

Au début un peu hésitant et concis, se contentant presque de répondre seulement aux questions avec le moins de mots possible, Treize parvient assez rapidement et sans en avoir l'air à délier sa langue et le faire se confier plus longuement. La voix de Wufei se teinte même progressivement d'une certaine fierté, tandis qu'il ponctue son récit d'anecdotes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toujours heureuses.

De même, lorsqu'ils en arrivent à aborder le sujet de son retour et de sa réinstallation à Sank, qui n'ont pas été de tout repos.

Treize parle également de lui et dès qu'il en a l'occasion, Wufei essaie d'en savoir plus. Il obtient sans trop de peine ses réponses, mais il respecte le silence que Treize semble vouloir observer sur certaines parties de sa vie.

Ce n'est que leur première soirée et il espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, qui lui donneront l'opportunité d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

- Tu as toujours le manoir familial, je suppose ?

- Oui, tu sais comme j'y tiens. J'utilise quelques-unes des pièces pour mon travail, à présent, sinon, rien n'y a vraiment changé. J'y passe plus de temps qu'avant car j'ai plus de disponibilités, et j'aime y travailler.

- C'est l'un des avantages d'être son propre patron.

- Tout à fait !

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui travaillent avec toi, si j'ai bien compris.

Treize acquiesce d'un élégant hochement de tête.

- Je travaillais seul chez moi, auparavant, mais le nombre de clients et de demandes n'a cessé de croître, au cours de ma première année d'exercice, aussi ai-je fini par constituer une véritable agence avec un local en ville. J'ai ensuite rapidement recherché et recruté des collaborateurs. Tu m'as vu avec une femme de l'autre côté de la rue, tout à l'heure, avant que je ne traverse pour te rejoindre devant le restaurant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est Alcidya, ma secrétaire et mon assistante. Elle était pressée, sinon je te l'aurais présentée. Nous aurons d'autres occasions, certainement.

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ton agence, si tu es d'accord.

- Aucun problème, Wufei ! Elle n'est pas très grande, tu sais, car nous ne sommes pas nombreux et comme je te l'ai dit, j'utilise certaines pièces du manoir comme annexe.

- Combien de personnes emploies-tu ?

- En vérité, nous ne sommes que trois, deux détectives et une assistante. Jona est mon second, et comme notre duo fonctionne très bien, nous ne voyons pour l'instant aucune nécessité de rechercher une autre personne. Sans compter le fait que lorsque nous avons une très grosse affaire, nous faisons appel à Saul, un autre détective.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis de concurrence entre vous ?

Treize laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Saul est bien trop fainéant pour monter sa propre agence et la faire tourner, d'une part, et trop sociopathe pour s'associer durablement avec quelqu'un. A dire vrai, je suis le seul à le supporter, dans la profession et au-delà. Il est si imbu de lui-même et il a un tel mépris pour les autres que ça le rend passablement détestable. Jona lui adresse la parole uniquement lorsqu'il n'a pas le choix, autrement, il passe par moi.

- Cela ne doit pas être pratique pour travailler ensemble, en conclut Wufei avec une légère grimace.

- Certes, cela rend la situation bien compliquée, parfois, mais à terme, l'affaire est toujours résolue brillamment. Et sans l'association de nos trois cerveaux et talents, cela serait tout simplement impossible !

- Et toi, tu arrives sans peine à t'entendre et travailler avec ce genre d'individu ?

- Il n'est pas que cela, fort heureusement, sinon, effectivement, j'aurais eu un peu plus de mal à le supporter. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'y arrivais facilement. Mais Saul est aussi et surtout un génie, Wufei. Son regard acéré, sa logique, son esprit de déduction sont époustouflants ! Tu sais qu'il y a peu de choses qui arrivent à m'impressionner, aussi peux-tu aisément conclure de toi-même qu'il est quelqu'un de particulier.

- Tu en parles presque comme d'un amant… fait-il remarquer avec un ton en apparence égal.

- Karl me le reproche parfois, oui.

- Karl ?

- Mon compagnon.

Treize aurait préféré lui en parler d'une autre manière, mais il a eu beau y avoir longuement réfléchi, il n'a pas trouvé d'autre façon que de lui dire franchement, dès qu'une occasion se présenterait.

Lui annoncer qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire aurait donné une importance particulière à ce sujet.

Bien sûr, il en a.

Mais présenté ainsi, cela aurait pu faire penser que Treize mettait les choses au point dès le départ et de manière un peu abrupte : _je suis en couple, nous deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et notre relation, aujourd'hui, ne peut-être que d'ordre amical_.

Wufei l'entend bien de cette manière, mais vu que l'information est glissée au cours de la conversation, Treize pense que cela passera mieux.

- Je vois, répond Wufei en gardant toujours son ton de voix habituel. Maxwell ne m'en a pas parlé. Ni Yuy.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur présenter, ils ne doivent pas le savoir. Sans compter sur le fait que je suis très discret sur ma vie privée, Karl est reporter et il est rarement au même endroit très longtemps. D'ailleurs, il est actuellement au Pérou.

- Tu te satisfais d'une telle relation ? Excuse-moi, c'est déplacé.

- Non, je t'en prie, Wufei, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il n'y a pas de sujets déplacés ou de réflexions malvenues entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes.

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis bien, ainsi. J'ai beaucoup de travail, lui aussi, nous comprenons donc parfaitement le fait que l'autre ne soit pas forcément disponible. Et nous aimons beaucoup notre métier, ce qui évite bien des tensions !

- Si tu es heureux ainsi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je ne me pose pas vraiment la question, tu sais, explique Treize en sirotant son vin. Je vis au jour le jour, c'est moins risqué et douloureux. Quand on parie sur l'avenir et que l'on perd, si l'on est pas assez solide, on remet en question jusqu'à son passé tout en mettant en péril son présent et donc, l'avenir. C'est terrible, et je ne veux plus jamais tomber dans ce piège.

Se sentant cruellement coupable d'avoir tant fait souffrir Treize, Wufei ne peut traduire ses propos que d'une seule façon : il n'y aura jamais aucune nouvelle chance entre eux. Wufei représente le piège dans lequel Treize ne souhaite pas se faire prendre à nouveau.

- C'est compréhensible, répond-il simplement.

Un court silence s'installe, confortable et non gênant, durant lequel ils se jettent quelques regards à la dérobée.

- Treize, reprend doucement Wufei, apprécies-tu cette soirée en ma compagnie ?

- Bien sûr ! N'en ai-je pas l'air ?

- Si. Mais tu es une personne très courtoise et je te sais capable de…

- Feindre ? Mentir ? l coupe-t-il, légèrement vexé, en reposant son verre sur la table.

- Non, de prendre sur toi pout ne pas blesser les gens, termine Wufei. Surtout des amis. C'est pourquoi je te pose la question.

- Il est vrai que dans le cadre de mon travail, je suis amené à côtoyer des gens que je n'apprécie guère, sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de mes sentiments réels à leur égard. Crois-le, je fais tout pour éviter ce genre de situation. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, ce n'est pas le cas, ce soir. Je n'ai pas accepté ton invitation pour être courtois ou que sais-je, encore, Wufei. Je considère n'avoir pas à me forcer avec toi.

- Cela me rassure. Merci.

Treize reprend son verre et capture le regard de Wufei, qui s'en trouve réellement prisonnier.

- Wufei, tu as énormément compté pour moi, je ne t'apprends rien. Ce fut une épreuve difficile de réapprendre à vivre sans toi, mais j'y suis arrivé. Aujourd'hui, je suis serein avec ce passé, c'est pourquoi il nous est possible de se revoir comme deux vieux amis et de passer une excellente soirée.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Je ne te cache pas qu'une année plus tôt, cela n'aurait pas été le cas. J'aurais alors eu plus de mal à me tenir ainsi en face de toi. Les morceaux de mon cœur brisé auraient sûrement vibré, menaçant de s'éparpiller à nouveau aux quatre vents.

- C'est grâce à cet homme, ce Karl, croit deviner Wufei.

Et il aurait souhaité que son ton ne soit pas si sec.

- Pas uniquement. Mais je reconnais que cette relation m'a fait du bien.

- Je suis content pour toi, Treize. Vraiment.

- Je sais que tu as cette générosité-là, Wufei, reconnaît-il en remplissant leurs verres à nouveau de l'excellent_ lambrusco_ rosé accompagnant leur repas.

- Tout comme tu as celle de m'accepter de nouveau dans le cercle privilégié de tes amitiés. Merci pour le vin.

Treize hoche la tête avec un léger sourire, le regard hanté par une lourde tristesse qui broie encore plus le cœur de Wufei, déjà bien malmené.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu as énormément compté dans ma vie, et tu en feras toujours partie. Depuis notre séparation et jusque très récemment, tu n'étais plus qu'un souvenir plus ou moins douloureux, selon le contexte et son contenu en lui-même. Mais nous avons l'occasion de changer cela, à présent que tu es revenu à Sank. Du moins, si tu acceptes de me faire l'honneur de ton amitié.

- Tu es incroyable…

- Merci, mais je ne vois pas en quoi, présentement, sourit-il avec un élégant lever de sourcil.

- Tu m'offres de nouveau ton amitié en présentant comme un honneur le fait que je puisse l'accepter. Mais Treize, l'honneur est pour _moi_. C'est _moi_ qui ne mérite certainement pas ce don que tu es prêt à me faire.

- Avant d'être amants, nous étions amis, te souviens-tu ? demande-t-il entre deux gorgées de vin.

- Bien évidemment.

- Nous ne l'avons certes guère été longtemps, avant que nos sentiments n'évoluent, mais je chéris ce temps-là autant que les années que nous avons passées ensuite comme un couple.

- Je partage ce sentiment.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il est vrai que j'ai perdu mon compagnon, il y a trois ans et je m'en suis difficilement remis. Mais je peux retrouver un ami qui m'était précieux. J'ai cette chance et je ne veux pas la laisser passer.

- C'est presque inespéré, pour moi. Jusqu'à notre rencontre au tribunal, je n'étais pas certain de l'accueil que tu me réserverais.

- J'espère que tu es rassuré et que tu ne doutes pas de ma sincérité. Je ne suis pas en train de te préparer un mauvais coup, Wufei.

- Cela ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit un seul instant. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'agir ainsi. Je te crois tout à fait sincère et bien que je doute le mériter, je le répète, je suis heureux et soulagé que nous puissions nous revoir à nouveau.

- Je reconnais m'être étonné moi-même en constatant que je ne t'en voulais absolument plus. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, après notre rencontre au tribunal, était la possibilité de faire à nouveau partie de ta vie.

- Inutile de préciser que je me répétais la même chose, avoue Wufei.

Durant une demi-seconde, il en veut à l'excellent vin italien et ses bulles de faire éclater sa réserve naturelle, le conduisant ainsi à laisser échapper certaines choses un peu trop facilement.

Mais le sourire et le regard de Treize l'incitent plutôt à reprendre une gorgée.

Treize attend que le serveur venu débarrasser leur table termine de le faire pour reprendre leur discussion.

- Je me sens capable de vivre avec notre passé sans qu'il ne se dresse entre nous ou même simplement plane alentour. Mais toi, Wufei ? T'en sens-tu capable ?

Wufei repose son verre de vin sans quitter Treize des yeux, lui rendant son regard déterminé.

- Nous avons cessé de partager notre vie, Treize, mais tu as toujours fait partie de la mienne. Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais la même chose à mon sujet, et j'en suis heureux et soulagé, comme je te l'ai déjà confié. Serai-je capable de te fréquenter, avec ce que nous avons vécu ? Ce sera sûrement difficile, car je ne pense pas le mériter. Mais la vérité est que je trouverai autrement plus insupportable de ne pas le faire.

- Je comprends.

- L'idée que nous agissions comme de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ou simplement comme des connaissances, m'est insoutenable, continue-t-il. Cependant, cela reste une idée. Si j'étais amené à le faire, peut-être que la tâche s'avérerait moins ardue.

- Veux-tu essayer ?

- Non, répond-il avec la même franchise dont il a choisi de faire preuve avec lui, même si cela concerne ses sentiments. Je ne le ferais que si tu me le demandais. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches.

- Oui, car après tout, je me dis capable de le supporter, je prétends que notre passé ne me gênera en rien, mais qu'en sais-je vraiment ? reconnait-il en se laissant aller dans sa chaise.

- Si l'expérience nous montre que ce n'est finalement pas le cas, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, nous avons au moins la certitude que nous saurons faire ce qu'il faut et prendre sur nous.

- C'est un fait.

- Je tiens également à ce que tu saches que je me suis fait une promesse, Treize.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait.

Le cœur de Treize rate un battement, avant de repartir en trombe.

Le regard sombre de Wufei est bien trop intense pour ne pas menacer de rompre la carapace qu'il s'est construite autour de son cœur brisé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais cherché à me blesser intentionnellement, répond-il doucement.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'ai eu de cesse de me dire que je n'avais certainement pas fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, Wufei, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, confirme-t-il sans hésiter. Je _devais _partir.

- Alors le sujet est clos.

Son ton ferme parle de lui-même de toute évidence, et malgré leurs récentes affirmations, il ne leur sera pas si simple de composer avec leur passé. Leurs blessures sont encore trop récentes et profondes pour pouvoir évoquer sans peine ce qui les a causées.

- Quant à ta promesse, Wufei, ajoute Treize, sois sans crainte, je t'aiderai à la tenir.

- Comment ?

- En ne te donnant pas l'occasion de me faire souffrir, tout simplement.

Son ton redevenu léger et son sourire ne trompent pas Wufei, qui traduit parfaitement cette affirmation, encore une fois. En clair, Treize lui indique qu'il ne le laissera plus suffisamment être proche de lui pour parvenir à le blesser.

- C'est un bon compromis.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

- Puis-je t'adresser une dernière requête, Treize ?

- Je t'écoute, mon ami.

- Je te prie de ne pas me demander de rencontrer ce Karl, pour l'instant.

- Il vient seulement de partir, aussi ne rentrera-t-il pas avant plusieurs semaines, de toutes les façons. Et je ne te forcerai pas à le faire. Mais si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir souvent, ce sera inévitable.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

- Effectivement. Mais comme il semble que nous sommes en train de mettre les choses au clair, je préférai l'être également à ce sujet.

- Ce que je ne peux qu'approuver et…

- _Santo Cielo_ ! l'interrompt une voix un ton trop haut, alors que des pas déterminés résonnent sur le parquet du restaurant, venant dans leur direction. Wufei, _amore mio_, _drago mio_ !

- Je nous pensais chanceux jusque-là, murmure Treize.

- Giancardo… grimace Wufei en détachant sa main qui s'est littéralement faite emprisonnée entre celles du Giancardo en question, arrivé en trombe à leur table et qui a fondu sur lui précisément.

Luigi Giancardo, le benjamin de la famille tenant le restaurant, un grand homme brun aux magnifiques yeux bleu, qui a longtemps poursuivi Wufei de ses assiduités, même s'il venait très souvent en compagnie de Treize.

Celui-ci ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur, c'était un jeu entre eux et jamais il n'a eu de gestes déplacés envers Wufei. L'appeler « mon amour » et « mon dragon » était assez limite, certes, mais il laissait passer quand même.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus rien à dire et se contente simplement de les observer.

- _Bonasera_, Treize.

- _Bonasera_, Luigi. Tu as l'air en forme, comme d'habitude.

- Mieux que d'habitude, grâce à ce don du ciel d'avoir Wufei chez nous, ce soir… Je t'embrasserai presque pour nous l'avoir emmené, mais je suis convaincu que seul notre Seigneur en est responsable.

- Je te remercie de t'en abstenir…

- Je n'ai guère eu de mal à m'y résoudre, assure-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Wufei. _Mi amore_, je suis si heureux… Lorsque _mama_ m'a dit que tu étais là, je n'y ai presque pas cru ! Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais fait le service ce soir au lieu de sortir avec des amis, si fades comparés à ta lumineuse présence ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir, répète-t-il avec emphase, le soleil s'est levé à nouveau… Dis-moi que tu es rentré définitivement, _amore mio_ !

- Certainement, consent à avouer Wufei en se reculant.

Il n'apprécie pas la trop grande proximité avec les autres, à quelques exceptions près. Giancardo a toujours eu la désagréable habitude d'envahir son espace personnel et de le couver de son regard trop brillant à son goût.

- Quel bonheur ! _Grazzie mille, Santo cielo !_ Je revis !

- _Basta, Luigi_ ! intervient Telicia, la seule fille des cinq enfants des propriétaires. Cesse d'importuner Wufei ou il risque de repartir en Chine !

- Je n'y survivrai pas ! assure le jeune homme en portant le bras à son front de manière bien théâtrale. L'idée seule me détruit !

Wufei soupire en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ta sœur a raison, rends-toi utile et va aider ton frère à la réserve !

- Mais _mama_, c'est mon soir de repos…

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demande-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

- _Niente di interessante__, mama…_

- _Perfeto !_

Giancardo fait face à Wufei à qui il arrive à faire un rapide baisemain, avant que celui-ci ne mette tout son bras hors de sa portée.

- _Ha presto, mi amore !_ Nous danserons avant que tu ne partes ! promet-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Wufei grommelle quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et Treize ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

Ce qui détend Wufei presque de suite : il a toujours aimé ces rares moments où Treize se laisse complètement aller en public, au point de rire franchement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, mon cher ami, propose Treize.

- Volontiers.

Wufei demande l'addition, qu'il règle très rapidement et discrètement, puis ils quittent le restaurant après avoir remercié et salué tout le monde – ou presque - pour l'excellent repas, leur accueil et leur générosité.

- Merci pour le dîner, Wufei.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

- J'ai bien fait, car j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien, vu que je travaille énormément en ce moment. Sans toi, je serai actuellement encore sur mon ordinateur ou dans mes dossiers, malgré l'heure tardive !

- Un verre à portée de main et Mozart ou Satie en fond sonore.

- Tout à fait, reconnaît Treize, heureux et un peu surpris de sa perspicace intervention.

- Même lorsque tu étais inspecteur de police, il t'arrivait de veiller tard à cause d'une affaire. A présent que tu peux choisir celles sur lesquelles tu travailles, je ne doute pas que les nuits blanches soient plus nombreuses encore.

- Je te l'accorde... Peut-être devrions-nous avancer, enchaîne-t-il rapidement, il n'est pas prudent pour toi de rester devant le restaurant avec un Luigi dans un tel état…

- Tout à fait, grimace Wufei en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de l'établissement, comme si le diable lui-même allait en sortir. Où es-tu garé ?

- J'ai réussi à trouver une place sur le parking de Saint-James.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai dû aller plus haut. Mais dans la même direction, nous pouvons donc avancer par-là.

- Parfait, allons-y.

Ils se mettent en route en prenant l'allure d'une promenade, malgré l'heure tardive et le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonce.

La vérité est que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut que cette soirée se termine. Mais Wufei n'ose pas demander plus que ce qu'il a déjà eu la chance d'avoir, pense-t-il, et Treize, de son côté, redoute plusieurs choses.

D'abord, de trop rapidement reprendre goût à passer du temps avec soirée a été de loin une des meilleurs qu'il ait passé, depuis longtemps. Le bien-être qu'il éprouve à être simplement en sa compagnie l'impressionne et le terrifie.

C'est avec Karl qu'il devrait ressentir ce genre de sentiments, et s'il en a approché quelques fois, il ne se souvient pas que ça ait été si profond…

Ensuite, justement parce qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne veut pas que Wufei se doute de tout ce que cette soirée lui a permis de comprendre et de ressentir. Cela pourrait lui donner des illusions ou de faux espoirs.

Bien sûr, l'idée de reprendre leur relation a effleuré l'esprit de Treize, mais il l'a balayé très vite. Autant parce qu'il n'est pas libre que parce qu'il a été… refroidi par leur séparation.

Il se remet seulement complètement depuis peu de temps, il craint encore de retomber dans une telle souffrance.

C'est donc bien trop tôt qu'ils arrivent au parking et à la voiture de Treize.

- Veux-tu que je te dépose à ta voiture ?

- Je ne suis plus très loin, Treize, je te remercie.

- C'est dans ma direction, tu sais, tu n'as pas à craindre de me déranger.

- Bien, dans ce cas, merci.

Le trajet d'une voiture à l'autre ne dure effectivement pas plus de quelques minutes.

- Encore merci, Wufei. Rentre bien.

- Toi aussi. Bonne nuit, Treize.

- Bonne nuit et à bientôt.

C'est une affirmation, mais l'interrogation contenue vibre entre eux comme s'il avait réellement posé la question directement.

- A bientôt, confirme Wufei, sans parvenir à masquer tout à fait le sourire qui étire ses lèvres.

Il referme la portière de la voiture et fait un dernier signe à Treize, qui part en souriant, lui aussi.

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

><p><em>Crossroad(s) : la croisée des chemins, le tournant, un carrefour.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !_

_Lysanea_


	10. Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi

**Titre : une semaine de toi 3  
><strong>

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Terrence Carrere et Nohlan Jefferson.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages : **_Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang

Notes : bonjour et merci à vous qui êtes encore là pour lire et suivre cette histoire. Merci également à ceux d'entre vous qui prennent le temps (qu'on a pas toujours) pour me laisser vos impressions, à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs listes, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Un nouvel os aujourd'hui avec pour personnages centraux Duo et Wufei dont j'adore développer et écrire sur leur amitié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Une pensée à ma chère **Claire** également, "parce que c'est toi" ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_« Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi. »_**

.

.

**_Tribunal de Grande Instance de Sank , Salle des Pas perdus,_**  
><strong><em>Début décembre 205<em>**

.  
>.<p>

- Encore une fois, bravo et merci, Maître Chang, c'était de l'excellent travail, du début à la fin. Un sans-faute absolument admirable !

Wufei s'incline légèrement.

- Merci, Monsieur Carrere… mais est-ce que par hasard, vous doutiez de ma capacité à gagner cette affaire ?

- Absolument pas ! le rassure le grand homme avec un chaleureux sourire. Vous m'avez été fortement recommandé par Duncan, j'avais donc dès le départ l'assurance que nous avions toute nos chances. J'avoue cependant avoir grandement apprécié vous voir à l'œuvre, j'adore votre façon de travailler ! Vous êtes sans pitié dans une salle d'audience, et quelle verve !

- Sachez que de mon côté, j'ai également été ravi et honoré de travailler pour et avec vous, Monsieur Carrere, répond Wufei en s'inclinant à nouveau. Si je peux vous être utile à l'avenir, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire appel à moi.

- Avec joie, c'était déjà l'une de mes résolutions ! Ah ! je vois notre ami commun sans qui notre collaboration n'aurait sans doute jamais été possible… Duncan ! Duncan, cher ami !

Duo, habitué à être interpellé par son prénom au Tribunal, se retourne pour voir si c'est bien de lui dont il s'agit.  
>Avisant Wufei en compagnie d'un homme qui lui fait un signe et qu'il reconnaît, il les rejoint avec un grand sourire.<p>

- Terrence, Wufei, bonjour ! les salue-t-il en les embrassant.

- Maxwell.

- Bonjour, Duncan. Nous avons parlé de toi rapidement i peine quelques secondes, tu auras une longue vie !

- Vous disiez que du bien, sûrement, mes oreilles n'ont pas sifflé !

- Evidemment ! Je remerciais Maître Chang pour son travail et lui assurais que j'étais confiant puisque c'est toi qui me l'as recommandé, explique-t-il en tapotant familièrement l'épaule de Duo.

- C'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui, la dernière audience ! Alors, verdict ?

- Comment oses-tu poser cette question, Maxwell ?

- Simple politesse… Félicitations ! Je savais que ce serait dans la poche, assure Duo en serrant la main de Terrence Carrere, puis en donnant une brève accolade à Wufei. J'allais déjeuner, vous avez peut-être le temps de prendre un verre pour fêter ça ?

- Ma femme et mes fils m'attendent dans la voiture, s'excuse Terrence. Mais je comptais déjà vous inviter pour vous remercier, Maître Chang.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Monsieur Carrere, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- J'insiste ! Je vous téléphonerai rapidement pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Duncan, Heero et vous serez aussi les bienvenus.

- C'est très gentil, Terrence. Si nous pouvons nous libérer, ce sera avec plaisir, évidemment.

- Parfait ! Encore merci, Maître Chang, et à très bientôt, conclut-il en serrant la main de Wufei. Duncan, au plaisir, également.

- A bientôt, oui, salue Evangeline et les enfants pour moi, répond-il en serrant sa main à son tour.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Wufei et Duo suivent l'homme d'affaires des yeux, alors qu'il quitte le tribunal d'un pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtant parfois pour saluer les personnes croisées.

-Tu as marqué des points, 'Fei ! se réjouit Duo. Je ne donne pas deux jours avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant de ta victoire dans cette affaire... Profites-en pour enrichir ton carnet d'adresses, c'est l'occasion !

- C'est prévu. Merci pour ton aide.

- C'est normal, réplique Duo en lui faisant face. On est amis, non ?

- Certes. Mais tu prends quand même des risques en me recommandant à des personnes si influentes et haut placées.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Wufei, je sais que t'es un excellent avocat. Ce serait injuste de priver les gens de tes capacités sous prétexte qu'il y a des trous dans ton parcours.

- Effectivement.

- Et puis tu me donnes raison, t'as bien vu la satisfaction de Terrence… C'est une des grandes fortunes de Sank, mine de rien ! Et un ami de l'adjoint du procureur. Même s'il paraît très ouvert et gentil, il est aussi et surtout très exigeant.

- J'ai pu le constater.

- Tu vas voir, je ne vais bientôt plus avoir à te recommander, les gens viendront d'eux-mêmes !

- Ce serait une belle victoire, la plus significative de toutes.

- Ca ne saurait tarder, je te le dis ! Mais si tu veux m'offrir le déjeuner en guise de remerciement pour ma contribution, je ne dis pas non !

Wufei soupire.

- Je pourrais sérieusement me demander si c'est ton estomac ou ton portefeuille qui parle, mais vu ton salaire, je pencherai plutôt pour l'estomac.

- C'est juste pour marquer le coup, se défend Duo. Un verre en ville suffira, tu sais, si t'as pas le temps de déjeuner… ou si tu as déjà prévu de voir quelqu'un…

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah bon ?

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonné ?

- Je t'ai pas mal vu ici, ces derniers temps, et plusieurs fois en fin de matinée... alors que tu rejoignais Treize.

Wufei lève un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais manifesté ?

- Je voulais pas déranger !

- Shazi…

- Hey ! je m'attendais plutôt à un « merci » ! proteste-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.

- C'est sûr que je suis quelque peu surpris que tu ne sois pas venu mettre ton grain de sel au moins une seule fois.

- J'avoue que ça m'a démangé une paire de fois...

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu aurais vraiment pu nous rejoindre et nous aurions déjeuné ensemble.

- Si Heero avait pu être avec moi, je l'aurais sûrement fait, mais il était souvent occupé ou alors on se retrouvait plus tard.

- Je sais que tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un avec qui déjeuner, Maxwell, mais la prochaine fois que tu nous voies et si tu en as envie, n'hésites pas à te joindre à nous.

- D'accord, je note !

- Pour aujourd'hui, Treize est occupé, reprend-il en rangeant son dossier dans sa sacoche, cadeau de Duo pour son retour dans la profession. Donc si tu peux te contenter de ma simple présence et d'un repas rapide à la cafétéria, car j'ai moins d'une heure, je veux bien t'inviter.

- Cool, ça me va ! J'ai une reprise d'audience dans une heure et quart, je comptais pas trop m'éloigner…

- Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, attablés dans l'un des coins les plus tranquilles de la cafétéria du Tribunal, Duo finit par poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis quelques jours, déjà.

- Alors, ça avance entre Treize et toi ?

- Qu'entends-tu exactement par « avancer », Maxwell ? répond Wufei d'un ton égal.

Connaissant Duo, il savait qu'il y aurait droit, un jour ou l'autre.

- Vous en êtes où ? A nouveau ensemble ou pas encore?

- Non.

Duo grimace en reposant sa fourchette.

- Ca fait plusieurs semaines, depuis que vous vous êtes revus pour la première fois…. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer et ce que tu as laissé échapper certains jours de chance, vous avez continué à vous revoir souvent… non ?

- Nous nous voyons beaucoup, en effet, confirme-t-il.

- Mais… ?

- Mais en toute amitié.

- Vous n'êtes pas amis, 'Fei, conteste Duo avec un petit rire. Et inutile d'essayer de me faire croire que c'est ce que tu veux, je te connais.

- Si c'est la seule relation que _Treize_ souhaite avoir avec moi, à présent, je n'ai d'autres choix que de respecter le sien.

- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait que vous soyez juste amis ? demande Duo en leur servant à boire. Ou alors tu as interprété quelques chose qu'il a dit ?

- Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, Maxwell, il n'y a qu'une interprétation possible.

La moitié de la carafe de jus de fruits manque de peu de se retrouver sur la table.

- Quoi ? s'indigne presque Duo. Tu plaisantes ?

Wufei ne répond rien et continue de manger, ce qui, en soit, constitue la réponse attendue par Duo.

- Je suis désolé, 'Fei… soupire-t-il sincèrement en reposant enfin la carafe. J'aurais pas tant insisté pour que vous vous revoyez, si j'avais su…

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et… c'est sérieux, tu penses ?

- Apparemment.

- Tu le connais ? C'est un mec ?

- Non et oui. C'est un reporter qui est souvent à l'étranger, c'est pourquoi ni Yuy, ni toi n'avez eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et ne le connaissez pas non plus.

_- Shit_…

- Maxwell, pas à table, le réprimande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé, mais ça me fait vraiment… ça m'embête vraiment… se reprend-il.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est par hasard que Treize et moi nous nous sommes revus au Tribunal ? Cela devait arriver. Comme on dit chez nous : _on peut guérir d'une maladie, on ne peut changer un mandat du Ciel._

- Oui, mais j'ai pas arrêté d'imaginer des occasions de vous réunir, alors si le hasard ou Dieu déguisé en hasard n'avait pas bien fait les choses, je m'en serais occupé ! J'aurais vraiment tout fait pour vous permettre de vous revoir… et de vous retrouver.

- Je sais. Lorsque tu te donnes une mission, tu as cette force qui te fait l'accomplir, quels que soient les obstacles.

- Parce que ça en vaut la peine ! Je ne me bats pas contre des moulins à vent…

- Cela aussi, j'ai pu le constater. Pour une raison qui t'honore, je le reconnais, tu as décidé que ton objectif serait Treize et moi. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurais su t'en dissuader.

- C'est aussi parce que tu le voulais, 'Fei. J'aurais rien fait, sinon.

- Evidemment, cela aurait été dans mon intérêt que tu réussisses. Et tu aurais sûrement fini par nous permettre de nous revoir, c'est une possibilité. Seulement cela n'a pas été le cas, tu n'y es pour rien dans nos retrouvailles.

- Mouais… grommelle Duo, peu convaincu.

- Ne te sens pas responsable de tout, c'est prétentieux. Et tu ne l'es définitivement pas.

Duo soupire mais décide de clore le sujet de sa responsabilité réelle ou supposée.

- Et tu vas donc te contenter de cette relation purement amicale ?

- A ton avis ?

- Le Wufei que je connais se battrait pour le reconquérir.

- Le Wufei que tu connais est toujours présent.

- Ah ! ça me rassure, quelque part. Ce que tu m'as dit au début m'a un peu perturbé…

- Je t'ai présenté la situation actuelle, à savoir que nous nous fréquentons en amis.

- T'as aussi dit que si c'était ce que Treize voulait, tu le respecterais… lui rappelle Duo.

- C'est ce qu'il semble vouloir pour l'instant, mais je ne lui ai pas encore donné d'éléments qui pourraient l'inciter à désirer autre chose.

- Mais toi, tu le veux vraiment, hein, 'Fei ? J'en mettrai ma main à couper, mais tu ne l'as jamais dit clairement. Je sais que c'est pas ton genre de le faire, sauf avec quelques-uns, dont j'ai l'honneur de faire partie. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question directement…

- C'est bon, Maxwell, soupire-t-il en reposant ses couverts. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir, effectivement, avoue-t-il sans chercher à fuir le regard perçant de Duo. Mais je l'ai profondément blessé. Alors je garde à l'esprit qu'il pourrait vouloir maintenir notre relation telle qu'elle est, actuellement.

- Ca se comprend, il en a bavé… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, _« chat échaudé craint l'eau froide »._

- Nous disons plutôt : « _Qui a été mordu par un serpent craint même une corde_. » réplique Wufei en reprenant son repas.

- C'est la même idée…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'emprunter un proverbe à d'autres cultures, puisque mes ancêtres en ont déjà fait l'expérience et en ont tiré leur propre leçon résumée et transmise ainsi.

- Oui, oui, oui…

Wufei lui lance un regard noir par-dessus son assiette.

- On s'est compris, 'Fei, c'est le principal ! Treize est prudent et ça se justifie. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu t'es bien excusé ?

- Excusé ? répète-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui ! Je me souviens, au tout début de votre relation, tu lui avais fait tout un foin à propos d'une offense qu'il t'avait faite ou je ne sais plus trop quoi... Bref, il s'était pas excusé et tu l'avais presque quitté pour ça… entre autres… Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Parfaitement, répond Wufei dans un filet de voix, cependant.

- Donc tu t'es certainement excusé… non ?

Cette fois, Wufei détourne le regard.

- 'Fei ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne crois pas ? répète Duo, catastrophé. Bon sang, c'est pas une réponse, ça !

- J'y ai pas pensé ! se défend-il en terminant son plat. Vraiment…

Duo pousse un long et profond soupir.

- Il aurait peut-être fallu commencer par-là, tu crois pas ?

- Cela n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'il ne soit pas libre.

- Certes, mais ça aurait peut-être permis que les choses évoluent plus vite.

- Possible.

- Et tu le lui dois, en plus...

- Certes.

Duo repousse son assiette vide en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais que si tu avais été un personnage de n'importe quelle série ou film romantique, tu m'aurais planté là sans cérémonie pour courir rejoindre Treize ?

- Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas une fiction mais bien la vie réelle. Je ne quitterai la cafétéria qu'une fois mon repas entièrement terminé.

- Je sais à quel point tu aimes la cuisine italienne, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à faire passer un plat de pâtes avant Treize…

- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire plat de pâtes, Maxwell, mes lasagnes sont certainement bien meilleures que ton… gratin, réplique-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux pour l'assiette pourtant vide de Duo, à présent.

- N'insulte pas mon gratin dauphinois, il était excellent !

- Tu es celui qui a commencé.

- Tu m'as choqué ! Un plat, n'importe lequel, ne passera jamais avant Heero. Même pas le tajine de poulet aux pruneaux de la sœur de Quatre, c'est dire !

- Ce n'est pas pour le goût des lasagnes que je ne cours pas rejoindre Treize, Maxwell, soupire Wufei. C'est uniquement par principe. Cela ne se fait pas.

Duo lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Je sais bien, je te taquine… Te connaissant, tu vas sûrement attendre le bon moment.

- Il vaut mieux.

Duo allait dire quelque chose mais il se ravise, car un collègue s'approche de leur table.

- Juge Maxwell, Maître Chang, bonjour.

- Bonjour, Nohlan, l'accueille Duo en souriant poliment.

- Jefferson, le salue Wufei.

- Je viens d'apprendre que vous aviez remporté l'affaire Carrere haut la main, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous féliciter.

- Je vous remercie de cette attention.

- Ce n'était pas un cas facile, j'en connais qui ont tôt fait de se trouver une autre affaire pour éviter d'avoir à s'en charger ! Monsieur Carrere ne savait plus à quel Saint se vouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il souvienne de vous, Monsieur le Juge et de vos nombreuses connaissances extérieures au Tribunal pour enfants. C'était une sacrée chance.

- Le nom de Wufei Chang aurait été évoqué à un moment ou un autre, Nohlan, ça a juste été plus rapide en passant par moi.

Le regard gris comme un ciel de neige revient s'ancrer à celui si sombre et profond de Wufei.

- C'est vrai qu'on commence à sérieusement entendre parler de vous dans les couloirs des tribunaux, Maître Chang. Ayant assisté à plusieurs de vos plaidoyers, je ne peux qu'approuver. C'est une chance que vous soyez de retour et j'espère que c'est définitif. Le système judiciaire a clairement besoin de personnes telles que vous.

- Encore une fois, merci, Jefferson.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire du zèle, je pense sincèrement tout ce que j'ai dit.

- On n'aurait pas idée de mettre la parole d'un greffier en doute ! intervient Duo avec un petit rire.

L'homme sourit sans quitter Wufei des yeux.

- J'espère qu'un jour, vous accepterez mon invitation à prendre un verre, Maître Chang. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir discuter avec vous en dehors du Tribunal.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir donner une réponse favorable à chacune de votre invitation, Jefferson. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'entretenir l'espoir de ce qui ne peut être espéré. Je vous serai gré de ne pas insister.

- Un homme tel que vous ne peut qu'être déjà engagé, mais je ne désespère pas, quoi que vous en disiez. Pour l'heure, je ne vous importune pas davantage et vous laisse à votre déjeuner. Bon après-midi, Monsieur le Juge, Maître Chang.

- A vous aussi, Nolhan.

Wufei se contente d'un signe de tête.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'affiches si souvent ici en compagnie de Treize, ces derniers temps, remarque Duo en regardant le greffier s'éloigner.

- Je ne me sers pas de lui, proteste Wufei. Mais je reconnais que sa présence met certaines choses au point. Seuls quelques-uns insistent lourdement. C'était déjà le cas, avant mon départ, et tout recommence depuis mon retour, malgré les trois années qui se sont écoulées.

- Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher ! Même en tirant une tête de trois pieds de long, tu restes très attirant.

Wufei émet un son témoignant clairement de ce qu'il pense à ce sujet, tout en fusillant Duo du regard.  
>Ce qui le fait rire plus qu'autre chose.<p>

- Et puis tu sais, ceux qui insistent sont souvent ceux qui voient une confirmation de ta bisexualité dans le fait que tu sois si souvent en compagne de Treize.

- Tous des idiots sans intérêt. Je suis souvent avec toi, que vont-ils en conclure ?

- Rien, parce qu'ils connaissent presque tous Heero, depuis le temps. Et quiconque nous a vu ensemble ne peut imaginer un seul instant que je puisse ne serait-ce que flirter avec un autre.

- Je te l'accorde.

- En tout cas, reprend Duo, j'espère vraiment que ça va marcher avec Treize et que vous allez vous remettre ensemble. Même si ça implique qu'il doive quitter son mec. Je suis sûr qu'il serait mieux avec toi, de toute façon.

- Tu manques clairement d'objectivité.

- N'importe qui vous ayant connu à cette époque, vous ayant même simplement vu ensemble, juste quelques instants, penserait la même chose que moi, assure Duo en levant les yeux de sa crème au chocolat qu'il vient tout juste d'entamer. Vous étiez heureux ensemble, 'Fei, ça crevait les yeux.

- Je l'ai profondément blessé.

- Tu répètes souvent ça, remarque Duo. C'est vrai que ça peut le rendre méfiant et faire que votre relation soit un peu fragile, mais… ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

- Crois-moi, Maxwell, je le sais.

- Tant mieux ! Tu sais, 'Fei, au risque de me répéter, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, n'hésite surtout pas !

- Tu as déjà fait tout ce qui était possible et je t'en remercie encore, Maxwell. A présent, c'est à moi de mener mon propre combat.

- Avec une telle détermination, Treize n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

- Ou pas.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Ou pas, répète-t-il en échangeant un regard et un sourire entendus avec Wufei.

Ils terminent leurs desserts dans un silence confortable, mais de courte durée, car une autre question taraude Duo.

- Et sinon, 'Fei, c'est pas trop difficile de voir Treize comme ça, juste en ami ?

- Ca l'est.

- Tu devrais peut-être moins le voir, alors… non ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ce sera sûrement difficile, et tu vas sûrement me dire que si tu ne le vois pas, tu ne pourras pas le reconquérir…

- Ce n'est pas ça, réplique Wufei alors qu'ils se lèvent, ayant terminés leur déjeuner et l'heure tournant inévitablement.

- Alors quoi ?

Wufei attend qu'ils aient quitté la cafétéria pour répondre.

- Je ne peux envisager de ne plus le voir.

- 'Fei…

- C'est difficile d'être auprès de lui en sachant qu'un autre se dresse entre nous, sans compter les évènements de ces dernières années, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Duo. Mais ne plus le voir le serait davantage. Je ne peux m'y résoudre, Maxwell. Vraiment pas.

- Je comprends. Quand on a dû se séparer, Heero et moi, tu te souviens, je te disais souvent que s'il n'avait pas mis autant de terre et d'eau entre nous, ça aurait été trop dur de ne pas le voir… Etre dans la même ville que lui mais m'interdire de l'approcher, de le voir, de l'entendre… L'idée seule me rendait dingue !

- C'est exactement ça.

- On a été séparé et dans la même ville qu'une dizaine de jours, et c'était affreux, même si j'avais mes exams et que j'étais concentré dessus… Donc je comprends ce que tu me dis. Mais encore une fois, j'espère que tout ça aura la meilleure issue possible pour vous deux, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra.

- Je te remercie à nouveau de ta sollicitude et de ton amitié, **_Duo_**.

- _You're welcome_ ! répond-il avec un grand sourire. Moi, je te remercie pour le déjeuner ! J'avais bien besoin de cette coupure…

- C'est normal. Tu es sur une affaire difficile ?

- Assez, oui. T'en as entendu parler, le gamin Hogins qui a tué son oncle pour éviter qu'il ne touche son petit frère, vu que lui-même était devenu trop grand ?

- On ne parlait que de ça, il y a une dizaine de jours, se souvient Wufei en réprimant la colère froide qu'il sent monter en lui pour ce type d'individus qui détruisent l'innocence des enfants.

- Et pour cause… C'est l'exemple même du cas bien sordide étant donné que les détails les plus abjects sont présentés par le gosse lui-même, qui avait à l'époque seulement 13 ans.

- Et au moment où son bras vengeur s'est abattu sur le bourreau, quel âge avait-il ?

- Il venait d'avoir seize ans, c'était en août dernier. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se venger, mais quand il a découvert que son frère de 11 ans allait passer des vacances chez son oncle et qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter, il n'a pas hésité.

- C'est compréhensible, mais très compliqué au regard de la loi.

- Tout à fait.

- S'il a 16 ans, ce n'est pas forcément au Tribunal pour enfants de juger l'affaire, remarque Wufei, pragmatique. Et cela relève du pénal, non du civil.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas ignorer les circonstances qui ont conduit à cet acte, à savoir le viol répété qu'il a subit lorsqu'il était mineur. Vu les circonstances et le contexte, et mon expérience aussi, j'ai pu récupérer l'affaire en demandant directement au procureur.

- Carrément.

Duo hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- J'y tenais vraiment, tu sais. Mais je te dis pas comment je marche sur des œufs… J'ai déjà eu des affaires délicates, mais je crois que celle-là tient la Palme !

- Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Tu me raconteras, à l'occasion.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Evidemment. Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être poli avec toi, Maxwell, si je te demande, c'est que j'y tiens.

- Alors ce sera avec plaisir ! Enfin, façon de parler…

- J'ai compris. Bien, je dois y aller, à présent.

- Oui, l'heure tourne… C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas disponible, tu aurais pu assister à l'audience de cette après-midi.

- Elle n'est pas à huis clos ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Surtout que l'affaire a déjà été suffisamment médiatisée. Mais tu n'es pas un public lambda et c'est moi le juge, j'ai tous les droits durant l'audience.

- Alors je te demanderai d'en abuser une autre fois. Te voir te démener avec cet imbroglio judiciaire sera certainement un moment plus que récréatif.

- Si je peux t'offrir un peu de divertissement, je dis pas non, même si c'est à mes dépens !

Wufei s'arrête car il juge qu'ils sont approximativement au centre de la Salle des Pas perdus.

- Je vais bien, Maxwell, cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi.

- Tu vas mieux, mais tu ne vas pas encore vraiment bien, Wufei. C'est pas en mon pouvoir de te faire arriver à ce résultat, mais chaque fois que je peux te rendre tes journées un peu moins grises, je suis content de pouvoir le faire. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent, mais bon, c'est mieux si tu passes tes heures de libre avec Treize. C'est le plus important.

- Le reste l'est aussi.

- Pas autant. Mais je t'accorde qu'arriver à l'heure est primordial et je pense que tu vas devoir presser le pas, ajoute-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Wufei ne jette même pas un œil à la sienne, pas plus qu'à la grande horloge suspendue au-dessus de la statue représentant la Justice, imposante femme aux yeux bandés soutenant la balance.

Il sait exactement l'heure qu'il est et combien de temps il lui reste avant d'être réellement en retard.

- En effet. Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une excellente après-midi, Maxwell.

- A toi aussi, 'Fei ! répond-il alors qu'ils s'embrassent, incertains qu'ils sont de se recroiser dans la journée. Et n'oublie pas d'aller t'excuser !

Wufei hoche simplement la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du Tribunal.

Duo reste pensif un court instant, puis se fait arracher à ses pensées par les vibrations de son portable.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il répond.

- Hello, you…

- _Oyaho, Duo-kun_.

-Tout va bien ?

_- Hn. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

- Non, jamais, tu sais bien. J'ai fini ma pause déj', je reprends dans 10 minutes.

_- Tout se passe bien, pour le moment ?_

Duo soupire tout en reprenant sa marche d'un pas lent.

- C'est aussi difficile que je l'avais prévu ! Mais on y arrivera, j'en suis sûr. Il le faut, pour les gamins.

_- Ils s'en sortiront, grâce à toi._

- Merci pour ton soutien, mon Hee-chan.

_- J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir déjeuner avec toi, mais il était impossible que je me libère à temps._

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mangé à la cafétéria avec Wufei, ça m'a changé les idées.

_- De quelle façon ?_

- Pas aussi efficace que la tienne, promis ! rit-il face au ton légèrement jaloux d'Heero. Mais je suis content parce que j'ai enfin pu passer un peu de temps avec lui.

_- Et avoir tes réponses._

- Entre autres, oui… Ils ne sont qu'amis, pour l'instant. Treize a quelqu'un et ça a l'air sérieux.

_- Vraiment ?_

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, t'étais pas censé te renseigner à ce sujet avant la soirée d'anniversaire ?

_- Tu m'as demandé de m'assurer que cela ne leur poserait pas de problèmes de se retrouver face à face, c'est ce que j'ai demandé à Treize. Je n'allais pas directement l'interroger sur son statut amoureux, alors que tu m'as dit et répété d'être discret et diplomate._

- C'est pas faux… reconnaît Duo.

_- Je suis désolé, tenshi._

- Tu pouvais pas savoir. J'aurais dû penser à Trowa. Si quelqu'un est au courant, c'est sûrement lui. Etant le beau-frère du meilleur ami de Treize, il a sûrement rencontré son mec à un moment ou un autre, ou alors il en aura entendu parler.

_- C'était à moi d'y penser._

- Pas grave, mon Heero. Ca n'aurait rien changé, de toute façon, puisque Wufei et Treize auraient été amenés à se revoir et à discuter, fatalement. Même si j'avais eu cette info, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais eu le temps de prévenir Wufei.

_- Est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir reprendre sa relation avec Treize dès à présent ?_

- Non, il se sent encore bien trop coupable pour ça. Il ne pense même pas mériter l'amitié de Treize, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le voir et d'être auprès de lui.

_- Ca se comprend._

- Bien sûr. Mais il y a quand même une part de lui qui espère convaincre Treize de lui redonner une chance. Je reconnais le Wufei combatif, prêt à la mission : Reconquête, mais je le sens aussi fragilisé par ses doutes.

_- De quoi doute-t-il ?_

- De la légitimité de ses prétentions, je dirais.

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de problèmes avec l'idée de séduire le petit-ami d'un autre homme._

Duo sourit : les années passent, Heero n'oublie pas jamais de lui rappeler que Wufei était tout à fait prêt à le remplacer au moment de leur séparation.

- Encore une fois, c'est plutôt le fait de ne pas mériter le pardon de Treize et une nouvelle chance qui le bloquent un peu. Il se sent terriblement coupable, tu sais. C'est étrange de le voir comme ça.

_- Il n'y a guère que toi qui le vois parfaitement ainsi, Duo-kun. Pour nous autres, il reste égal à lui-même. Je ne sens sa souffrance et sa culpabilité qu'à travers toi et parce que tu m'en parles. Au quotidien, Wufei a l'air aussi sombre, distant et solitaire qu'il l'a toujours été._

- Possible…

_- Certain. J'espère qu'il t'a offert le déjeuner._

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! reconnaît Duo en riant une nouvelle fois.

_- Pourquoi t'a-t-il invité ?_

- Pour me remercier parce que je l'ai recommandé à Terrence Carrere, qu'il a impressionné, au passage, et du coup, ça va lui permettre de se faire encore plus connaître.

_- Voilà le rapport, Duo-kun. L'amitié et le soutien que tu lui offres. Ca n'a pas de prix._

- Ok, là, je comprends mieux. Mais il le mérite, tu sais, Hee-chan, quoi que tu en penses…

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si j'ai toujours… redouté ton lien avec Wufei, c'est bien parce que je reconnais sa valeur._

- Il n'en aura jamais autant que toi, à mes yeux.

_- Je sais. Mais je serai encore plus rassuré s'il retrouvait définitivement sa place auprès de Treize. Ou d'un autre, tant que ce n'est pas toi._

- Idiot ! Moi, j'espère vraiment que ce sera Treize.

_- Tu feras tout pour. Mais reste prudent, Duo-kun. _

- Promis ! Je vais devoir y aller, même si j'aurais voulu parler encore avec toi…

_- Moi aussi, mais on a pas le choix. D'autres personnes ont besoin de toi._

- Oui ! Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler, merci d'avoir appelé. Je t'aime, _honey_.

_- Je t'aime aussi, tenshi no. Bon courage et à ce soir._

- Oui, bon appétit, bonne après-midi et à ce soir.

Duo coupe et range son portable, avant de se rendre à son bureau pour récupérer quelques dossiers et enfiler sa robe.

Il regagne ensuite la salle d'audience accompagné de ses deux assesseurs, qui discutent durant le court trajet qui la sépare du bureau.

Mais bien qu'il soit attentif à la conversation, son esprit reste essentiellement tourné vers Wufei et Treize, qu'il aimerait tellement revoir ensemble…

Mais ce n'est apparemment pas gagné, à moins d'un miracle de Noël…

Il ne lui reste que quelques jours pour convaincre le Seigneur et il ne compte pas ménager ses efforts, quitte à prendre lui-même les devants pour, comme il le dit si bien et si souvent, donner un coup de pouce au Destin.

Et il est prêt à tout pour aider Wufei et Treize avec le leur, maintenant qu'ils ont une nouvelle chance.

…

* * *

><p>Note : <em>Le titre de cet os « Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi » est une citation de Montaigne évoquant son amitié avec La Boétie. Je trouvais ce titre approprié puisqu'il peut faire référence à l'amitié de Duo et de Wufei, mais on peut aussi la rapprocher des couples WufeiTreize et même Heero/Duo. L'amitié comme l'amour ne s'expliquent pas vraiment, on ne peut pas toujours répondre au pourquoi on aime une personne en particulier. Cette réponse de Montaigne est, à mon avis, la plus juste et la plus belle qui soit, même si elle est très simple._

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os. J'essaierai d'en penser un autre avant la fin de l'année mais je ne promets rien ! Merci de votre patience et de votre présence, et au cas où, excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !  
><em>

_Lysanea  
><em>


End file.
